Your Problems Are Now Mine
by waterlily12
Summary: Yellow lost all that was dear to her in the past. Now she was dragged into something even bigger when her friend left a gift for her. Though along the way, She meet friends and together, they face the upcoming crisis. How will she fare against this struggle when her past comes back to haunt her? (I'll do a better summary later)Special/oldrival/mangaquest/soulsilver/ more shipping
1. Chapter 1 - Flashback

Chapter 1

* * *

Some peaceful pokemon became corrupt by an unknown force, making them violent and turn into shadow pokemon. They have also gain the ability to manipulate humans into puppets and use them as hosts, creating hybrids, to become more powerful. They are only bidding their time until the time is right to strike chaos into the heart of the world.

Arceus who notices a disturbance with the pokemon, decided to act but for some unknown reason, he is unable to leave his realm. He figured that something or someone is trying bind him within is own space. It must be the same that tainted his fellow specie. However, he is able to connect with Mew and sent her to on a mission of her own.

_"Mew, take this with you."_ The pink pokemon's body began to glow.

_"Master, is that really a good decision?"_ Mew asks in concern. _"You will be weaken."_

_"I will be fine since I cannot leave this space though I do fear the worst. It will help you when the time comes. Now go."_

_"Yes Master!"_

* * *

_-2 years ago-_

_A young blonde girl is trying to run away. Running away from her burning village. Tears fly off her cheeks as she runs._

_"Keep running!" Her pokemon friend shouts telepathically, running by her side._

_"Mom...Dad..." The girl mutter as she runs without looking back. She lost everything that night. She had also release all of her pokemon, fearing that if they stayed with her, the same faith would fall upon them. Though they wish to stay with her, most of them got separated during the attacks._

_"Look out!" Another of her pokemon friend, Mew, hovers behind the young girl and created a shield, the move know as protect. Though she was saved from being hit, the air of impact sends her flying forward, face meeting the ground._

_"Yellow!" Her yellow rodent pokemon, a Pikachu, shouts in concern as she runs to her side. "Stay strong!"_

_"Why..." The girl shed more tears thinking of what had happened. "Isn't they anyone to help?!"_

_"Help?" An eerie voice is heard in front of the girl, it then chuckle. "I don't think they will be here on time."_

_As she looks up, a hybrid of a human and a Gengar appear before her. He have pointy red eyes, spiky purple hair and a thin purple cloak._

_"How did he manage to get in front of us?!" Mew exclaim then she got knock down by a blast from behind as she did not pay attention. More have appear from the fiery distance but as Ghastly hybrids instead. They have huge darting eyes and gas surrounding them.  
_

_"Mew!" The girl cry out, she was going to get to her pink friend but got stopped._

_"You, with the powers of the Viridan, shall be annihilated along with your pokemon." He have a murderous look when he prepare for an attack._

_The girl look at the hybrid in horror. Is it because of her that everyone dear to her died? Why?_

_"Die."_

_She stood frozen on the spot. Is this the end?_

_"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Pikachu steps in front of the the girl and release a bolt of lightning that counters the opponents attack._

_"Such futile efforts." The Gengar widen his grin as his attack grew large, pushing the lightning back against Pikachu who has already sustain damage from ealier in the village._

_"Ah!" Pikachu and the girl got hit directly and flew back a few feet._

_The girl she was protecting sit up, herself in bad shape, tears sliding down her face as is picks up the yellow mouse pokemon._

_"It's all my fault!" The girl cries, hugging the pokemon in her arms, trying to use her powers on her. "Please...don't die!"_

_Gengar once again appear behind the girl with a smirk from ear to ear. "Don't worry, you'll join her soon enough."_

_He thrust his fist back as it lit in shadows. Gengar was preparing a death blow shadow punch._

_"No!" Mew exclaims, seeing the attack and trying to get up but the Ghastlys have her pinned to the ground._

_"Stay...strong..." The Pikachu says weakly and begin to glow. Mew starts glowing in response._

_"What's going on?!" The others back away from the light._

_Mew looks startled at Pikachu then at herself._ "_It's...It's reacting..."_

_"Don't cry...Yellow." That was Pikachu's last words as she smiles and turn into lights that enter the girl's body._

_"Chuchu!" Yellow screams with a broken heart and then becomes silent with her bangs hiding her eyes._

_"Die!" Gengar launches the punch but was stop by a hand. Yellow's hand to be exact._

_"What?!"_

_Her body shines and static electricity flow through her entire being as her appearance changes. **(Bring on the epic battle music!...JK! XD) **She grown Pikachu ears, tail, a yellow zip up that thigh length with two brown stripes across the back but the sleeves are a perfect fit, black shorts that is knee length, light brown boots with two black buckles. Her eyes are no longer brown but of crystal calm blue. Her blonde hair tied up neatly in a high ponytail still._

_"Chuchu..." Mew started crying. "Even in death, you are still guarding Yellow."_

_Yellow pushes Gengar back with her arm and look firmly into his eyes._

_"This is a new twist, a hybrid." Gengar smirks. "Have you decided to turn over to the shadows Pikachu? I guess that girl's power-"_

_Yellw extends a hand out and a metal rod with a lightning gem enveloped in the middle appears for her to grab. "This."_

_She makes a slash to the ground and lightning is send traveling to Gengar, electrifying him._

_"Is for Chuchu." __Then she quickly dash behind him and slam a leg onto his head, causing him to crash painfully to the ground. Yellow then sends electricity flying with her rod to the Ghastly who were fazed by the sudden turn of event._

_"R-retreat!" The Gengar commands. Yellow turns to him again and charges in for another attack but they vanish before she could hit him. The blonde stood silently looking on the ground._

_"Yellow..." When she turns to face Mew, her face is expressionless. Her ears twitched, sensing movement._

_"Who's there?" A male voice shouts. In the distance, a group of men is visible, having pokemon beside them. They saw Yellow and Mew along with the burning background._

_"Are you the one who caused this?" Another one asks, preparing to strike. "Are you an enemy?"_

_"Enemy?" Yellow respond coldly. "No. I appear too little too late to do anything."_

_"Mew, let's go." Yellow jumps off in super human speed with Mew flying behind, they disappear into the forest._

_"Quick, someone follow her!"_

_A few volunteer and went immediately._

_"Who was she?" One of the men ask._

_"She's probably nothing of the good, based on her attitude." The man in charge reply grimly. "Her answer was a bit vague."_

_"Let's put the fire out!"_

_..._

_Yellow watch silently in a tree as three men and their pokemon passes._

_"What should we do?" Mew asks worriedly._

_"Could you teleport us to where uncle lives?" Yellow asks in monotone. "I know where he is."_

_Mew obliges and they vanish in thin air._

_They teleported to a city, on the steps of a perfectly normal house. Yellow hesitated but knocks on the door. In moments, the door opens and a man in his thirties appear. He has a look of shock on his face._

_"Y-Yellow...?"_

_"Uncle Wilton..." Yellow's appearances return back to normal excluding the scratches that came from the battle. A yellow dress over a turtle neck shirt, navy blue pants, and purple boots. Her eyes back to a brown color but her hair changes into a silky black._

_Emotions started flowing into Yellow's face and tears began falling, she covers her face with her hands. "T-they...they...they're a-all g-gone!"_

_"W-what-?"_

_Mew cuts in. "I'll explain later but this is Yellow."_

_Suddenly, Yellow loses all her strength as well as consciousness. Her Uncle catches her and brings the girl inside. Mew follow suit with the door slam shut behind her._

_-End-_

* * *

**Present day: Friday**

"Uncle! I made breakfast!" In was early morning with birds singing outside. I hear footsteps on the stairs and knew that Uncle Wilton is coming.

"Mew, mind putting these on the table?" I ask of my pokemon friend.

_"Of course!"_ The pink pokemon chirp. Using her psychic abilities, the plates of bacon, eggs, and waffles started to float onto a table near me in the kitchen.

"Thank you Yellow and Mew." Uncle says graciously. "You don't know how busy work has been."

"I at least have to help somehow right?" I said with a peaceful smile and sit down to eat as well. Mew was already biting into her waffle.

It's been two years since I started living with Uncle Wilton and things have been going on a good pace.

"You already helped enough by saving those people a few days ago." Uncle chuckles, unfolding a piece of morning news. "If you hadn't intervene then more lives would have been lost."

I purse my lips, bangs casting down my face. "Of course I would intervene even if they don't want me to. I wouldn't want that to happen again."

Uncle then gives me a meaningful look.

It's been two long years since I have lost almost all that I ever cared about. The fire, my home, my parents, my friends, and Chuchu. It was all because of me and I couldn't do anything.

Uncle clear his throat, about to say something. "Yellow, I been meaning to say this."

"Say what?" I ask, looking up from my plate.

"Mew suggested that I enroll you into school and I highly agree."

I stare at my Uncle, taking the time to process that. "Come again?"

"I have enrolled you into Jewel Academy starting the following monday." Uncle says with a straight face. I look at him and double take.

"H-HAH?!"

_"You heard the man." _Mew says sternly. _"No but's, and's, or if's. You're going."_

"I-"

_"Don't worry, it'll be fun!"_

"The school is pretty prestigious, my friend Prof. Oak is the head principal so I know you'll be welcomed there."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I protest.

_"Nope!" _Mew says with a smirk. I grumble. I didn't like the idea of that. What if they... I shake my head of awful thoughts

"The school will help you in many ways but you'll have to take an academic exam to see where you fall under and also another test."

Great...a two on one. In the state I am right now, I can't really fight against them, especially with ones I care the most for.

"Fine..." Uncle smile proudly at my decision.

"It's only a few days into the new school year so you didn't miss much."


	2. Chapter 2 - School?

Chapter 2

* * *

**Monday**

"Hey Green, have you finished everything?" A boy with black hair, wearing a red cap asks of his spiky brown hair friend. They wear the school uniform for boys that includes a black blazer, white collared shirt, red tie, khakis, and black shoes.

Green dart up from his book with his green eyes.

"Just need to double check a few more things." He says in monotone. "And Red, no hats allowed in class."

Red grins. "But it's not class time!"

"But we are_ in __class_." Green smirks, catching Red on the technicality. Red roll his eyes about to say something back but is interrupted by two girls.

"Please accept these!" The two brunettes gives Red and Green each a heart shape box with a letter attach to both of them.

Red does what he usually do in this situation and takes the box with a friendly smile. "Thanks."

The girl who gave it to him turns red as a tamato berry with steam coming off her head.

Green takes it with silence and ignore the other girl but she seems more happy than sad. Both of them scurry away.

"This is ridiculous." Green mutters. Red shakes his head in empathy.

"They never change."

"Two years of trashing them in the trash can." Green deadpans. "And this makes the third year."

Red chuckles. "There will be more with the new students coming in."

"Don't remind me." Green sends a glare at his friend. He then run his fingers through his hair in annoyance.

"And would you please stop the ruckus outside?"

Red laughs at his friend being about to detect any small amount of noise. He walks to the classroom door and slide it open to reveal an argument.

"Don't you have eyes pipsqueak?" A shrill voice is heard once he opens the door. Upon hearing the high pitch voice and insult, Green stands up and head over as well.

"What are you? A mute? Apologize already!"

Surrounded by three violet hair girls with their hair tied up in twin tails, a raven hair girl stands cowering. A pink pokemon peeping from behind her.

"I-I'm...sorry-"

"What are you doing with a pokemon out?" One of the triplet points out accusingly. "They can't be out during school!"

"U-Um..." The demure girl tries to speak but words fail her.

"Looks like bullying." Green says nonchalantly. Red sweatdrops.

"Dude, how can you be so calm about that?" Green shrugs though he does recognize someone coming into the crowd.

"Leave her alone!" A female voice rings throughout the hall. A few feet behind the cowering raven hair girl stands a brunette with a furious face. She wears a sleeveless blue top and red skirt, her white hat sitting on top her head. The two boys recognize her as their friend Blue who just came back from a trip.

"What, are you trying to be a hero by depending someone like her?" Another of the girl asks with sass.

"That's not important!" The brunette scowls. "What is important is that you stop bullying this poor girl!"

The triplet in the middle only flips her hair, looking at the brunette from top to bottom. "Judging by your tasteless fashion, you're a new student attending this school."

The other two gasp in mockery. "How did you two even get into this school?"

"Why you..." Blue was about to teach those girls a lesson until two other girls step in.

"Leave dem alone will ya?" An another brunette with floppy dog ear like hair wearing a blue bandanna steps in. A girl with deep dark blue hair tied in gravity defying pigtails by her side. Both of them wearing the school issue uniform which contains, for girls that is the same as the boys except for a red bow around their collar instead of a tie, red and black plaid skirt instead of khakis, white knee socks, and black shoes - the brunette wearing it sloppily. Those two are Sapphire and Crystal, also friends of Red and Green.

"Oh great, two more _goody-two-shoes_." One of the violet girls roll her eyes in sarcasm. "The more the merrier."

"Something tells me we shouldn't intrude on this cat fight." Red says cautiously. Green nods in agreement as they watch in front of their class.

"What do you losers have over us?" The triplets asks in unison.

"For one, school rules says that bullying is forbidden." Crystal lectures. "Second, she already apologized so leave her be."

The triplet only jerk their heads away. "She apologized? I don't think so."

"I didn't hear it, did you?" Her friends shake their heads.

"Even if she did, her voice is probably squeakier than a mouse's." All three of them smirk.

"Why I oughta..." Sapphire starts rolling up her sleeves and pull out a pokeball.

"Uh oh." Red said in monotone. "Sapphire is on the lose."

Green only have an expressionless face, he did not think it is his job to stop this. "Do what you want, I'm not interfering."

"C'mon Green." Red begs, he doesn't really like the idea of stopping a cat fight alone, especially if it involves Sapphire.

"No." Green decline flatly then turns to leave. "Besides, I have things to tend to."

Red hung his head in defeat.

"Toro!"

"Shoot! Pika!" Red grabbed one of his pokeball and send out his pal, Pika the Pikachu, but the raven hair girl acted before Pika did.

"Stop!" She put herself in front of the Blaziken. Everyone present except for the triplets stare blankly at the demure raven hair girl.

"I don't want you guys to get into trouble because of me!" The demure girl shouts urgently then turns towards the girls that insulted her to apologize again. "I'm really sor-"

A book is thrown at her head and she fell to the ground.

"What a loser!" The middle one of the triple points and insults.

"How could you!" Sapphire becomes enraged. "Toro, use-"

"Pika, create freeze Blaziken with thunder wave!" Red said quickly. His pokemon obeys and sends out a static shock that paralyzes the Blaziken from moving and gaining everyone's attention. All of them turn towards Red.

"Sapphire, no violence, remember?" Red says sternly as he walks closer to them. Crystal nudge Sapphire before the said brunette hmph'ed and return her Blaizken while muttering something inaudible.

"Red!" The triplet chime upon seeing -in their eyes- the prince.

"You girls better hurry along before get strict with all of you."

"It's their fault for ganging up against one girl." Crystal fold her arms.

"It's fine." The demure girl stands and speaks up, then look at Red. "I'm sorry for causing this ruckus. As they said, I'm new here and didn't know better."

"Why are ya apologizin'?!" Sapphire exclaims. Red holds a hand up to stop her.

"Are you okay?" Red asks the raven hair girl in concern. "You did get hit after all."

"Yes, I'm fine. Please excuse me." The raven hair girl bows a little before taking off. Red stares blankly as she disappears from sight, then turns to the rest of the group.

"Now you guys, better stop this fighting or else." Pika hop onto Red's shoulder.

"Let's go Sapph." The pigtail blunette drags her friend away by the ear.

"Ow ow ow! Kris, that hurts!"

"That's what you get for acting rash!"

When Red turn to greet his friend, Blue, she is nowhere to be found. There is only the three girls who were doing the bullying.

"Um Red..."

"You want to maybe..."

"Hang out with us?" The three talking sweetly as they look dreamily at Red but he only smile back.

"You three will need to report to the detention hall." He said sternly. The three girls gasp in horror. They know what happens in that torture room.

"But-"

"Because of your provocative action with the book." Red gives the reason before they can complain. "Now you three should get going."

The three obey reluctantly and walk away. Red took out his phone to contact the teacher in the detention hall to inform him of three students that will be heading there.

* * *

Somewhere in hiding...

A figure lurks in the shadows, talking through an earpiece.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah, how long before we act?"

"Until her guard is down. If not, then when she is exhausted from battle."

"What about the other one?"

"We'll have to separate the two since the girl can heal."

"And how do we do that without them noticing us?"

"You think I know everything? Just think of something! Or just wait until they get lost or something!"

"You do know that is highly impossible right? It could be forever."

"Patience is a virtue."

*Sigh* "Fine." _Wise moron._


	3. Chapter 3 - Hide N Seek

Chapter 3

* * *

"Oh boy…where am I now?" The raven hair girl sweatdrop.

First, after taking the exams, she got lost and ended up angering someone , now she is lost elsewhere.

_"Try asking someone."_ Her pink Pokémon suggests, sitting idly on her head.

"Are you serious?!" She exclaim. Yellow isn't one to talk to strangers so easily. Whenever she got the chance, she couldn't bring herself to speak. In the end, she leans against a wall to rest from the aimless walking.

Maybe she shouldn't have come at all...

_Mew, can you hide? I'm afraid that someone might recognize you. _She asks through telepathy. Mew shrugs and turns invisible.

"You look troubled." Came a voice next to her. The demure girl jolted up in surprise to find the boy who broke up the fight earlier.

"N-no…I...I'm fine..." She lied. The boy didn't look convinced.

"You're new to the school right?" She nods hastily, wondering who the boy is.

"You're probably looking for the Main Office then?" He only got a silent nod in response.

"It's nearby; want me to take you there?" This time, the girl shook her head.

"I-if you give me t-the d-directions, I-I'll get there eventually." She didn't really want to be in contact with anyone. Red look blankly at her response but respect her decision. He promptly told her the direction Main Office. The young girl thanked him quickly and ran off as fast as she could, inwardly sighing in relief. Why was her heart beating so fast?

…

Yellow looks up to the room that have a plaque that says 'Prof. Oak' and under it, the words that said 'Principal'. She then take a deep breath and knock on the door before hearing a voice that tells her to come in.

"Um...Prof. Oak?" Yellow is again, overcome with shyness, as she looks at an old man wearing a white lab coat. Her Uncle told about him to her but she couldn't help but be shy.

"You must be Yellow." He says with a friendly smile.

"Have Uncle told you about me?" He nods.

Yellow bit her lips. "Even..."

"Don't worry, I won't pry into that. Your Uncle is a close friend of mine." He gestures to a chair. "Have a seat."

AS she sits down, the Professor started to explain to her the structure of the school and things like that.

"…. And if you have any trouble, feel free to ask any of the staffs available or Dexholders."

"Dexholders?" Yellow gave Prof. Oak a questioning look.

"The top students of this school are given Pokedexes and sometimes are asked to do some research for the school. You can say they're the student council, they have the responsibility of protecting the school in case it gets attack as well as some school affairs."

Yellow nods in understanding.

"I almost forgot to give you these." Prof. Oak suddenly remembers that he has to give Yellow her student ID and dorm number.

"Your personal belongings and your uniform are already taken into your dorm room."

"Thank you Prof. Oak."

"Now about your exam..." Yellow got nervous. They really grade the test at light speed if her score is already known.

"Your score was a lot higher than that of students of your age." Prof. Oak informs. " I would like to give you a chance to skip a grade. Would you like that?"

Yellow thought about it then nod firmly. She feels the urge to get out of this school as soon as she can. Prof. Oak type furiously on his computer then prints out the schedule and hands it to raven hair girl.

"You can get your books later from the main library."

"Thank you."

Just as Yellow is getting up, she hears a knock on the door.

"You're just in time Red." Prof. Oak remarks, telling the student to come in. The same black hair boy comes in.

"So what did you want m-Oh hey!" He greets once he saw Yellow.

"Um…hello again." Yellow says shyly, looking down on the ground wondering what the boy is doing here.

"Have you two met before?" The Professor raise an eyebrow.

"Kinda." Red grins sheepishly. "Never got her name though."

"I see." The Professor says with consideration. "Well then, Yellow, I would like you to meet Red; he is one of Dexholders and possibly the strongest. He'll be showing you around. I'm sure you'll be able to act normal around him. Despite his skills, he's really amiable. "

"There's probably a stretch on the strongest part." Red says, scratching the back of his head. He then turn the raven hair girl. "Nice to meet you Yellow!"

"Hello." The girl mutters quietly though Red didn't quite catch it.

"Sorry?" The quiet girl hesitant to speak again, she then felt a smack on her head.

_"Better say something or else." _Mew threatens.

_"Okay fine!" _Yellow whines, telepathically.

"T-thank y-you for h-helping me!" The girl stutter.

Red chuckles. "You don't have to be so tense."

...

Awkward silence befell the two as they walk along the hall while gaining stares and whispers from other students.

Red tried his best to start a conversation but to no avail. The girl wouldn't budge from her silent mode.

_Maybe Blue will have better luck with her...she was back today. _Red thought, scratching the back of his head. _Why can't one of the girls do this instead of me..._

He then notices Yellow feeling uneasy at the stares thrown at her by other girls. Red can't really do anything about that...Now he _knows_ Blue or some other girl should've been the one doing this!

"Um..." She suddenly spoke up.

"Hm?"

"Will you take me to the main library? I need to get my books."

The raven hair boy grins. "Sure!"

_Well...at least she said something._

Time lapse

Again, the two went into silence as Yellow walks back with the books.

_"Say something!" _The invisible Pokémon urges. _"This silence is unbearable!"_

Yellow fretted, turning red as she speaks. "H-Hey Red...i-is it t-true that we can have Pokémon outside of class?

Red thought for a moment. "That only applies during school time. You can have a relatively small Pokémon accompany you after like..."

He takes out a pokeball and sends out his buddy, Pika. "Like Pika here."

"Kaaa." Pika stretch, finally able to get out of its pokeball, then it notices Yellow. "Pikapi!"

Yellow stare with horror as Pika reminds her of…

"Um…Yellow? Are you there?"

"H-huh?" The girl quickly snaps out of her trance and drop her books. Upon clashing loudly with the floor, Yellow dash to hide in the next corridor.

"…Wha..?" Red and his Pokémon exchange looks of confusion to what just happened.

_Greaattt. Get a foghorn and she'll be running out of the school. _The invisible Mew sighs and shakes her head before flowing to comfort her friend. She then sees Yellow curled up with static running through her body.

_She really isn't used to this environment. _Mew thought seriously. Mew pats her on the head to make her presence noticeable to the anxious girl. Upon sensing Mew, Yellow calmed down.

"Hey um..." And just in time too! Red peeked around the corner; books in hand, his face fill with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Pikapi…" Pika looks worried too.

"Yes, sorry..." Yellow says with an apologetic smile, trying to avoid looking at the Pikachu. "I'm just too nervous from all of this."

"Did Pika scare you?"

"N-no…!" Yellow reply hastily. Pika hops onto her shoulder, starting up her nervous breakdown again.

"Pikapi!" Pika nuzzle her to show affection. Then static went from Pika and her but went unnoticed by Red.

"Looks like Pika likes you!" Red grins. Yellow smiles meekly. Pika sniffed around and detected something. It is staring specifically at where Mew is hovering invisibly.

"Pika, what are you looking at?"

_Uh oh…_Yellow thought frantically, then try to think of something. "Um…let's go back to touring!"

"Um…okay." Red looks blankly at the girl before walking. They headed outside.

"Hey! Red!"

* * *

Blue's POV

How dare they say that I have a fashion-less taste! And just because I wasn't wearing any uniform doesn't automatically mean I'm new! Geez, I just came back from my visit home!

I really hope that that girl is alright. Her eyes are so sad; did the insults really hurt her?

I exit out from my dorm room wearing my school uniform. My phone flashes the time 4:56 pm. I got time so I decided to take a stroll. Somewhere on my stroll, I got knocked down by someone.

I smirk when I see a familiar boy on top of me.

"My my, aren't you pulling a fast one on me?"

The boy glare at me with his green eyes before getting off of me.

"Pesky girl." He replies in monotone and put his hands in his pant pockets.

"Is that how you treat a lady and a friend, Green? Especially someone who just came back?" I held out a wallet in my hands.

"How did you..." He eyes me with suspicion which I return with an innocent look.

"It dropped when you hand me pinned to the ground."

He looks anything but convinced. "You stole it from me didn't you?"

I flutter my eyes innocently. "Now why are you accusing me of something I didn't do?"

"Pesky girl." He mutters. I pretend to pout.

"That's mean!..._Greenie._" I smirk. That seems to have prick him as he is starting to show a little anger but it then faded away. Green snatches his wallet back from my hand.

He then walks away but not before he grabs another kid from a intersecting corridor. The black hair boy with golden eyes only chuckle back nervously as he is being dragged away.

I laugh darkly at what he didn't know. I count the money hidden behind me in my other hand. Oh Green, you left your guard down this time.

I went outside and found a familiar Redhead sitting by a cafe. I quickly went and embrace him from behind.

"Silver!" I squeal.

The latter looks surprise as he pulls me arms away to get a good look at me. It takes a good while for him to realize who I am and put on a smile.

"Sis, when did you come back?"

"Just now."

"How was the trip?"

"It was rough on the way there but everything went smooth sailing after."

"Good to hear." Silver says calmly, drinking his coffee.

"Isn't it a little too late to be drinking that?" I ask. "It's around 5 pm already."

"I'm going to need to stay awake; I find and kill Gold for trying to run away from our group assignment. I was supposed to do it with an assigned partner and unfortunately it's Gold…but as usual he disappears. How does Crystal deal with him is beyond me."

"Ah I see." I notice stares and whispers around us and I giggle.

"What?" He asks flatly.

"You're pretty popular." I tease

"All of the Dexholders are popular among the school and that includes you."

"The females aren't as well known as the guys you know."

"You still attract attention from the boy population."

"True...but not as much as what you guys are going through!" I chuckle with amusement, thinking of how the boys have to deal with fangirls gawking over them as well as stalking issues. Silver only grunted.

"I need to get to the library and start working on my project." Silver stand up to leave.

"Blue!" A voice comes from behind me. I turn around to meet my two friends.

"Hey you two."

"Where were you after that fight?!" Crystal asks. "You suddenly disappear!"

"Since I saw Red intervene, I thought I wouldn't need to anymore besides, he stops girls easier with his looks hehe." I smirk. "But Sapph, calling out your Pokémon like that sets a bad example you know."

Sapphire pouts. "Yea I know but..."

"I wonder if that girl is okay." Crystal says with concern.

"I'm sure she is!" I said, lightening up the mood then I see a familiar red cap and a Pikachu.

"Hey! Red!"

* * *

Silver's POV

I left Blue to talk with Kris and Sapphire since I saw no use in more talking since I have homework…urgh why did I have to procrastinate on it anyways? I never do that. Besides, they were going to ask how her trip went which I have already asked.

At the corner of the school I found Ruby hiding.

"What are you doing?" I ask which startles him. He hushed me.

"They keep following me!" By 'they' Ruby probably means his fangirls. I understand the feeling, except I don't get scared like he does. I simply just lose them from my tail.

"And?"

"They were stalking me all day!" Ruby whines. "It's so annoying"

I roll my eyes and begin to walk away. "Good luck with hiding."

"Don't leave me here!" He said quickly, following me. How did I ever become friends with him?

"…Go to Sapphire…she'll bite whoever that touches you." I reply coldly.

"Going to that Barbarian is even worst!"

"Sorry, but I got to get my homework done." Suddenly, Ruby's fangirls found him.

"Gah!" In the split of a second, he is on the run again.

"SILVER!" I heard girls squealing my name. Great…

* * *

Green's POV

I drag Gold into the library and scowl at him.

"What were you doing there?"

"What do you mean?" Gold asks innocently.

I shot Gold a death glare which made him shiver. "Your punishment will depend on how you word your answer."

"Fine." The boy held his hands in defeat. "I hiding from Silver but I found you hanging out with Blue."

"I was not hanging out with her." I said coldly. "I only bumped into her when I was looking for you."

"Really? You two look happy to see each other." Gold's smirk only grew wider.

"I have nothing to do with that pesky woman." I said in my usual monotone then realizing something, I look into my wallet to find...all..my money...gone.

"That thief."

"What?" Gold had a huge hear to listen in to what I have muttered. My anger is on the edge of surfacing.

"One more word out of you and you'll see the end of daylight." I threaten through grit teeth, clenching my fist. He still has that annoying smirk plastered his face.

Silver suddenly appears at the door of the library. Thank Arceus! Silver can deal with Gold. But he looks like he is hiding from someone, probably squealing girls.

"Uh oh." Gold says flatly. Silver finally notices us and glares at golden eyes boy.

"So Gold…were you trying to run away from our group project?" Silver asks with menace, as he crackle his knuckles; his bangs hiding one of his eyes. So Gold was running away from another group assignment. Typical of him to leave all the work to his group members.

"I uh…hehe…" Gold chuckles meekly.

"He was also talking about Blue." I added quietly to Silver, a smirk form on my face. Silver instantly send death glares at the boy and snatch up his shirt.

"One word out of you about Sis and you're done for." The redhead seethe.

"W-What did I say?!" Shouted struggling Gold.

"Knowing your little perverted mind, anything that comes out of that mouth is bound to be trash!"

I look at the two in amusement as they break into an argument. Silver can be too protective sometimes. He and I aren't really on good terms but at least he and I agree on something, Gold must shut his trap.

I leave with satisfaction.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is boring...I feel like it is. :/**


	4. Chapter 4 - New Friends?

Chapter 4

* * *

Yellow's POV

"Hey! Red!" We turn our heads toward the caller and see three girls approaching us.

"Oh hey guys!" Red responds with a wave. I recognize the girls as the ones I meet before but never properly introduced ourselves.

"Hey you're the girl from before!" Says the brunette. I started to hid behind Red.

"H-hello..." I greet shyly.

"Eehhh," Her face turns mischievous with a Chester cat smile. "It looks like she's really close to you Red."

"What?" Red respond blankly. "Oh this is Yellow, Prof. Oak told me to show her around."

He quickly got me in front to face the girls.

"Hi!" She says with a friendly smile. "I'm Blue, nice to meet you!"

"My name's Crystal but Kris for short." informs the blunette.

"Nice to meet cha! Name's Sapphire! But my friends call me Sapph for short!" Said an energetic Sapphire.

"N-nice to meet you all." I squeak.

"Uh..." Red scratches the back of his head. "She is really shy."

"Don't worry about a thing!" Blue cheers. "You can be comfortable around us! Right guys?"

"Except when Sapph's eating." Crystal adds.

"What...?" I ask blankly.

"Hey! I don't have dat bad of a manner!" Sapphire retorts.

"Yeah yeah tell it to the judge." Crystal says nonchalantly. "...or Ruby."

"RUBY IS NOTHING BUT A PRISSY BOY!" That scream got me shaking again and I dash out of sight.

* * *

Sapphire's POV

"Did I say somethin'?" I ask blankly, watching the girl speed off to who knows where.

Red sighs. "She's really nervous, that's all, so she'll run off when it get's loud."

"Poor girl." Blue says in pity.

"Let's go find her." Kris says, then glares at me. "And YOU'RE going to apologize!"

"Okay okay! Yeesh! I didn't know!" I said with hands up in defeat. "I coulda gotten a warnin' or sumthin' ya know."

"I just forgot to mention that part." Red says sheepishly. "She did the same thing when her books dropped."

He shows us the books that he is carrying, which I'm assuming are hers.

"Let's find her before anything happens." Red says.

"Sapph, could you pick up her scent?" Blue asks.

"Sure." I take a sniff around and picked up Yellow's scent. "I found it"

"Good girl!" Blue cheers.

"Ya know...I'm not a pokemon..."I deadpan. "So ya don't hafta treat me like one."

"You're closed enough!" Blue giggles. I roll my eyes and we headed in the direction of the scent I picked up.

* * *

Yellow's POV

I don't know where I'm running off to but that girl is loud.

_"Yellow! Stop!" _Mew commands, which I obey immediately.

I look around, the place is fill with trimmed hedges, soft grass with flowerbeds here and there. Trees are also planted around the walkways along with the hedges.

"...Is this a garden?" I ask no one in particular.

"It is." answers someone from behind. I jolt up, turning around to meet a spiky brown hair boy with green eyes.

"U-um..."

"This is one of the school gardens." He explains leisurely without looking away from whatever he is staring at.

"O-oh..."

"YELLOW!"

"Huh...?" I look around to see who had called my name, it's Red and others.

"Man, you may be small but you sure can run a long distance!" Blue exclaims between breaths.

"Oh um..." I have no idea what to say.

"So there you are...pesky girl." Said the guy I just meet. Blue flinches, turning remotely to him.

"H-hi Green! F-fancy meeting you here!" She tries to sound casual but it's not working. The boy call Green extends a hand to her as if demanding something.

"W-what?" Blue asks cluelessly.

"I know you stole it." He said coldly.

"Blue! You were stealing again?!" Crystal exclaim in disbelief.

"No I didn't!" Blue denies firmly.

"Again?" I ask, confusion written on my face.

"Blue used to be a thief." Red explains.

"What?!" I said out of shock.

"Ehehe..." Blue laughs nervously.

"Now give it back." Green demand even colder. The brunette sighs in defeat.

"My act never works on you." She took out money and hand it to Green. So...she stole money.

"I'm surprised that you didn't spend any." Green says in monotone, counting the money he got back.

"Well...If you want...you _could _treat me to something." Blue persuades, putting on an innocent look. That's an act isn't it?

"Pesky girl." Green mutters.

"HEEELLLPPPP!" screamed another from the school.

"Sounds like Ruby getting chased again." Crystal says nonchalantly.

"Huh?" I'm getting more confused by the second.

"You'll see in...3...2...1..." Red counts down. I look towards the school and see a boy with a hair like white hat running straight towards us with A LOT of girls trailing right behind.

"That prissy boy." Sapphire mutters and then grab him by the scuffs before the boy can run pass us.

"L-let go of me!" The boy whines.

"WILL YA SHADDUP PRISSY BOY?!" She yells yet again but this time I didn't run.

"Red, do the honors of helpin' us out of here!"

"Will do." He salutes with a grin. "Pika, flash!"

With a few seconds, the plash is as bright as the sun. So bright that I have to cover my eyes, but I did felt like I'm being tugged away by someone.

I had my eyes closed when we stopped, all I can hear is panting.

"Ruby! Learn how to handle them!." I heard Crystal retort.

"I can't handle those crazy girls!" The one that's probably Ruby.

"Hey Yellow, are you okay?" Red asks. I have to rub my eyes before opening them. The place is really bright at first but the colors settled in after a few seconds.

Then suddenly, I burst into giggles. Everyone looks blankly at me, except for Green, who just stared.

"S-sorry," I apologizes. "I-it's just that...it was really fun! I haven't felt like this in a long time!"

The others begin to smile, except for Green who stayed emotionless, and Ruby, who is confused.

"You should be like this more often." Red remark.

"Hm?"

"You're really cute that way!" Blue squeal.

"C-cute?" I did a double take.

"By the way, who is she?" Ruby asks.

"My name's Yellow, it's nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Oh hi, I'm Ruby."

"Hey Yellow." Blue starts. I turn my attention to her.

"You're new right?" I nod.

"Then want us to help find your classes?"

"That would be really helpful!" I chirp.

* * *

Red's POV

I'm glad that Yellow's fitting in. She's less tense now that she met us.

"Hey...it looks like you have most of the classes with Red, Green, and I." Blue says, reading through the schedule Yellow handed her.

"Seriously?" I said astound. "I thought for sure you're younger than us." I guess appearances can sometimes be misleading.

"Um...I skipped a grade." She explains shyly. We all look at her, stunned, except for Green.

The girl became nervous again.

"...Yes...Prof. Oak told me that I could..."

"And I assume you know already?" I asks Green since he doesn't seem fazed.

"Gramps already told me." Green says causally then turn to Yellow. "You home-schooled for two years correct?"

She nods shyly. "I...I didn't know that I was ahead..."

"Ah, so that explains it." Blue remarks. "I mean, people who home-schooled go at their own pace."

"So why did cha stop?" Sapphire asks. "I mean, it's better than actually bein' at school right?"

"My Uncle thought it would be better if I attend school." Yellow answers. "I didn't really think it's a good idea..."

"Why?" Blue asks. That one word seem to made her crestfallen.

"Uh...we shouldn't pry on it." I said, seeing her rapid change in mood. The others agree, they must've notice too.

"I'm leaving." Green says coldly. "See ya."

"Hey Yellow," Blue starts. "How about we meet somewhere tomorrow before going to class?"

"Sure."

"Great! Then how about Latte Cafe?" Yellow simply nod.

"Great! See you later!" Blue wave goodbye and left.

"We'll see you tomorrow too!" Kris says cheerfully before leaving after Blue, following by a wild Sapphire and a whiny Ruby.

"Will ya shaddup?" I hear Sapphire bark. I chuckle in amusement then felt a tug on my jacket.

"Um...Red?"

"Hm?"

"I know you didn't get to show me much around the school but I had fun." She says with a friendly smile. "Thanks!"

"If you need anything, you can ask me or one of the ones that just left." I reply just as cordial. "Oh yeah, your books."

I hand her the books which she took with gratitude.

"Thanks, I'm going to go back to my dorm to unpack, bye!"

I watch as she disappears from sight then sigh in relief. At least I manage to get through that without causing more uncomfortableness.

* * *

Yellow's POV

I lean against the door as I got inside and close the it behind me, putting my books down to my side.

"Hectic." was all I can describe for today.

_"At least you're not as a nervous-wreck as before." _Mew remarks, appearing, finally, from her hiding. After a while, I decide to unpack my clothes.

_"Weee~!" _

Mew, you shouldn't jump on the bed like that."

_"But Yellow! It's so bouncy!"_

"You're going to fall if you bounce that high, and it's going to ruin the bed." I scowl.

_"I can't fall!" _Mew counter. _"If it gets ruined, then I'll just fix it!"_

"You know...I never expected the school to be so big..." I said, changing the subject.

_"Just don't get lost, that's all I can tell you."_

"Very funny." I roll my eyes. "You know...Are you sure about coming to this school? You know that the..."

When I open the closet to put my clothes inside, the uniforms are already hanging there. There's also dark blue sweater-like vests and cardigan sof the same color. I'm guessing that's part of the uniform too if you don't want to wear the blazer...care for fashion much?

_"Don't worry, if the worst come to worst, we'll leave." _Mew reply carelessly. _"Besides, you needed to go to school."_

"Don't I already know enough?" I ask as I arrange things to my liking.

Mew stops and look at me. _"There is only so much that you can do by yourself."_

"Why couldn't Uncle Wilton teach me instead?"

_"He's already busy as it is. What do you have against this?"_

I sigh then look at my hand as electricity surges through. "I just...I'm just scared that they will find out."

_"We'll make sure they won't. And this is why, you have to gain firm control. What I notice in the past two years is that you let your powers run wild when you're in an emotional state."_

"That only happens occasionally during battles."

_"But school is a different story." _Mew smirks. _"You're already nervous from the beginning."_

"I...!" I started to pout, finding no argument against that. It's true, being around so many people and having them close to me makes me uncomfortable. Not really a fan of crowds. _But...I felt at ease when I'm around them..._

_"See? You already like them." _The pokemon teases.

"MEW! Don't read my mind like that!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Morning Adventure!

Chapter 5

* * *

**Tuesday**

I woke up early this morning to meet up with Blue at Latte Cafe.

...Of course, I got lost, I knew I would! That's why I woke up early in the first place!

"Now did I end up here?" I wonder out loud, scratching my head, having not a clue of where I am.

_"Well, you made a turn here then another there...made a right over there...then a U-tur-"_

_Mew...that was a __rhetorical question. _I cut in mentally to my invisible friend.

_"I know, but I wanted to answer anyways. In other words, you're lost." _Mew giggles. I roll my eyes then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yo."

"W-wha-?! Who-?!" I got startled and jumped, as I turn remotely, I see a familiar black hair boy.

"Sorry!" He apologizes quickly. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

I took a deep breath a relax. "It's just you."

"Why are you up so early? It's only 6:21 am."

"I woke up extra early to find Latte Cafe because I knew I was going to get lost in this school." I reply with embarrassment.

Red chuckle at my response then patted me on the head. "Don't worry, you'll get everything down sooner or later!"

I look at him before speaking. "Um...where am I exactly? What part of the school?"

"Err...You're near where my dorm is."

"...that doesn't help." I said bluntly. He then mull over it.

"Y'know, let's go find a map so I can show you where we are."

I then proceed to follow him to who knows where. Moments later, we arrive in front of a map board. He points to the spot where we were.

"That was where we were at."

I scan the map for the location that I need to go.

"How did I end up on the other side of the school?" I mutter. Red chuckle again as he heard me, making me flush in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'll take you there so you won't get lost." Red gives me a friendly grin.

"Thanks!"

"Now let's go!" He started pulling me around the school. He s really nice, I kind of understand why he's so popular.

With Red guiding me, we got to the cafe in no time.

"Why is there so many cafes at this school?"

"Most students hang out in these places, chat, study, or just eat."

"I see." Then we heard approaching footsteps and it didn't take long until I see an angry Crystal chasing boy in black hair, wearing his cap backwards, in our direction.

* * *

Crystal's POV

I woke up early and got dressed then out the door I go. Since I got time, I decided to take it slow.

That was when things go wrong. On the way through the hallway, I meet the last person I want to see.

"Hey there Super Serious Gal!"

I cringe at my nickname then turn to glare at the black hair boy with golden eyes carrying a pool stick. "Will you stop calling me that?! It's not my name! And you shouldn't even bring that to school!"

"But it fits you doesn't it?" He smirks. "And I always have this with me. None of the teachers mind."

I always get so fluster when I'm around him. He is just that annoying.

"I don't have time for you right now." I growl then continue walking but I got pulled back.

"If you don't have time now then how about later?" He grins, holding onto my shoulder. "We can go see a movie or have a nice stroll in the mall!"

"Why you..." I launch my leg to his face but he saw it coming.

"Aren't you scared that I might peep?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but," I lift up my skirt to show shorts. "I alternate my skirt into a skort for better mobility."

He looks crestfallen. "Why did ya have to ruin the fun!"

That about does it. "You pervert!"

I went chasing after him so that I can give him a piece of my mind.

"Catch me if you can!" He taunts, sticking out his tongue and pulling the skin under his eye with his finer as he runs away.

"Come back here Gold!" I shout after him. After what seems like an hour of chasing, I decided to leap and land a kick to the back of his head. Then I pick him up by the scuffs of his collar.

"You are gonna pay you damn pervert!" I screech, oblivious to my surroundings.

"Um...Crystal?"

"Huh?" I turn to find Yellow and Red staring blankly at me holding Gold. I drop him immediately and smile at them.

"Hi guys!"

The two sweatdrop at my sudden change of mood.

"You didn't have to be so harsh Super Serious Gal..." Gold mumbles as he sits up and rub his aching head.

Red snickers at his condition. "You're irking her too early in the morning today!"

"Shut up." Gold hissed at Red then notices Yellow.

"Who's that gal over there?" He asks, earning him another kick from me.

"Don't you even dare say anything that will make a bad impression on Yellow." I seethe, towering over him.

"H-hello." Yellow greets nervously. "Who's he and what were you guys doing?"

"He's Gold, and he got me irked so I chased him in hopes of landing a hit." I reply. "Want to get something to drink? I'm thirsty from all that running and it beats standing around."

"Does this mean this is a double date then?" Gold smirks. Red and Yellow just stare blankly at him as if saying 'What are you talking about?'

My face twitch.

"GOLD!" I shout to the top of my lungs as I lift a leg and crash him flat onto the ground.

* * *

Sapphire's POV

"Yahoo~!" I start off the day by jumping on a nearby tree next to my room's window. As I did that, I hear a roar and look to a hallway window to see Kris chasing Gold. I shake my head, those two...already at it this early in the morning.

I climb down carefully but before I touch the ground, someone appeared like they know I was going to use this route.

"What are you doing barbarian?!"

"Hah?" I glare at the boy with the white hair like hat. "It's none of yer business and WHO ARE YA CALLIN' BARBARIAN?!"

The boy saw that coming and cover his ears before I shouted. I clench my teeth.

"You are. Now Get down here!" He points to the ground. "It's dangerous up there!"

"What are you talkin' about prissy boy?! Yer not even my mum! And it's ain't the least bit harmful up here!" I roar back then decided to climb back up.

"Forget it, I'm goin' back!"

"You're going to regret it!" Prissy boy shouts back.

"Whatever prissy boy!" I stick my tongue out but my hand slip while I did that and I fell of the tree. "Yikes!"

I close my eyes to wait for impact but it never did. "I told you that it was dangerous."

I open them to see that prissy boy had caught me bridal style. I can sense a blush creeping onto me.

"And why are you using the tree as your way out everyday anyways? It's not how a student should act."

"GOLD!" Kris's voice rang through the school. Gold must've said something that annoyed her already. This must be a record because usually, it happens later in the day. We both look to the school building where Kris had screamed, forgetting the situation right now.

"I wonder what Gold did this early in the morning." I heard Ruby mutter.

I then remember what situation I'm in and begin to rage. "Dun't lecture me prissy boy! And put me down!"

He looks at me sternly before answering in a nonchalantly voice. "As you wish."

"Yowch!" I rub my behind as Ruby literally drop me to the ground. "I didn't mean literally! And you got my skirt dirty by doing that!"

"Since have you cared about being dirty? You were climbing a minute ago." He raise an eyebrow and folded his arms at me. I growl, he's attitude is starting to rub off on me and I don't like it one bit.

"And you don't care now?" I counter back, holding him by the scuffs of his collar.

"Let go, you're getting me dirty now!" He whine.

"You're such a prissy boy!" I bonk him on the head that knocked him out then proceed to drag him inside the school. Though before I do, I saw a stack of books laying on the ground. I sigh, probably his and now I have to take that too.

Ugh, I don't even know why I'm dragging him and his books around. I walk into a school building, and see something in a cafe window nearby.

I see Yellow, Kris, Red and a knocked out Gold at a table of the cafe, chatting.

"Hey guys!" I greet, approaching them then thrust the knocked out Ruby in a chair next to Gold, place his stack of books on the table, and sit down myself.

"That was so tirin'?" I sigh, leaning back on my chair. "I'm hungry."

The three stare blankly at me.

"What?"

Yellow points to Ruby.

"Oh him." I wave it off. "Don't worry, he'll come 'round."

"What did he do?" Kris asks.

"He was too freakin' annoyin' in da morin'." I said with an vexed face, then order pancakes. "What about Gold?"

"Need you ask?" Kris says in a causally voice.

I shrug, "The usual?"

"Is this normal?" Yellow asks blankly. Red smile in amusement while the both of us nod.

"It's still amusing to watch!" Red remarks. Kris and I roll our eyes.

"See how you feel when you're annoyed this early in the morning." Kris retorts.

"I'm sure the guys meant well." Red says with a meaningful look. "I remember Ruby telling me this morning that he was going to check if Sapphire is improving in her classes."

"Please, who told 'im to be my baby sitter?" I scoff. At least I know what the books are for now.

"Gold? Meant well?" Kris says disapprovingly. "You must be joking."

"Okay, maybe not Gold." Red snickers.

"Why are ya here anyways Red?" I ask of my senior.

"Sec." He held up his hand, texting on his phone in another. I wonder who he's texting.

* * *

**I'll stop it here! I hope that more people will review!**

**Justsomerandompokemonguy and MissFairyTailLover(I love Fairy Tail too!) - I'm glad you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Morning Continues!

Chapter 6

**Back with the next chapter! Hope you'll like it and thanks to those for reviewed as well!**

* * *

Green's POV

Red send me a text in the morning knowing that I have been long awake in my room, reading a book. I wonder what he wants this early in the morning.

**[Meet me in Latte cafe in 10]**

I text him back. And why is he there anyways?

**[What do you want?]**

I put my phone back down on the table to continue reading. Red reply within a minute.

**[To have a nice chat? XD]**

Is he pulling my string?

**[Just come! Don't stay in your room reading till class starts!]**

Knowing Red, he doesn't give up until I comply.

**[...Fine -.-]**

I sigh, there goes my reading time. Just what is that guy thinking?

I grab my blazer from my chair and the brown school bag then headed out, carrying my book in hand. I took exactly ten minutes to reach Latte Cafe and at a table I see Red with an unconscious Ruby and Gold and three others. I wonder what the two did so early in the morning that earn that as their punishment.

"Hey Green!" Red wave energetically once he saw me. I sigh again and headed to the group.

Maybe I should've told him to get me coffee, it's too early in the morning to be hanging around these energetic people.

"How long have they been like that?" I ask dully, pointing at the two boys.

Sapphire and Crystal shrug, not caring for the topic.

"I think...around 30 minutes?" Red answers.

"Isn't this a little too early for them to be knocked out already?" I ask, taking a seat next to Red.

"They deserve it." Sapphire scoffs, then mutter inaudible curses.

"T-this table...is getting full isn't it..." The raven hair girl from yesterday remarks nervously. If she hadn't speak up, I wouldn't have notice her. Wait, if she is still here, then Blue hasn't arrive yet.

...This gathering won't end in a good way if Blue is not here yet but most of us are. That girl have a way of flaring up drama.

"It's funny how we just came together without even telling each other." said Kris, placing her head on her palm as her elbow is leaning on the table. I can only think of the trouble that the pesky girl would stir up if she sees us all here in one place.

...Her and her matchmaking plans.

"I wouldn't be here if Red didn't text me." I remark in monotone, opening back my book to read.

"Better than reading and studying by yourself!" said Red. I prefer that over this.

Suddenly, Ruby and Gold groan, finally coming around.

"Morning you two." Red greets.

"Wha...?" Ruby says drowsily. "What happened?"

"I got a huge headache..." Gold groans, rubbing his head. I read my book as the usual pairs get into arguments...annoying. I'll only say this once, I agree with Blue that those guys will end up together sooner or later, they just need a little push but I won't interfere.

Red and Yellow seem to be getting along. I fear for the demure girl's fate when Blue gets to her.

* * *

Blue's POV

I woke up to someone screeching the name 'GOLD!'

...That must be Kris.

What did Gold did this early in the morning, making Kris scream so loud that it affects anyone in a ten mile radius? I need my beauty sleep. I take a look at the clock and saw that it's 30 minute till 7 am, give or take a couple. "Shoot!"

I got up, switch out of my pajamas, and dress into my uniform swiftly. I look around for my school bag but cease what I'm doing as I see what is happening outside my window, located on the third floor of the dorm building. A chester cat grin slide across my face at the sight.

Down on the school ground near a tree, I saw Sapph being held bridal stay by whom I recognize as Ruby - who else in this school wears a white hat that looks like their hair? The brunette then shouts something inaudible - since I had my window shut from the beginning - and the boy immediately drops her. It could look like a fight in anyone's eyes but I see an opportunity to matchmake and to tease them.

"Hehe, Sapph. Be prepared." I chuckle darkly in monologue. Then, looking into a mirror, I saw that my hair is in a mess. I scowl and begin trying to brush out the knots. This will take a good ten minutes.

Making sure that I have my student ID, I head out of my dorm room, locking it.

Okay...so where was Latte Cafe again? I made some turns and speed walk through the school ground until I reach another student building and enter in.

At the table I saw Sapph and Ruby arguing, Yellow talking causally to Red - looks like I found another match~!- while Kris smacks Gold on the back of his head, probably for saying something that agitated her again. That Gold, he needs help with Kris, luckily, he has me to help him. I cackle inwardly as I devise up plans.

I scan the table again to find Green there as well. Wow, looks like almost everyone is here...even though it's supposed to be only Yellow and I. But I can't say I'm disappointed, instead, I feel like my Christmas arrived early!

_This is perfect! _I squeal inwardly. _I'm going to have fun!_

"Blue...where do you have the smile on your face?" Kris asks once she saw me standing in the distance with my Chester cat smile.

"Morning guys!" I ignore Kris's question and greet them with cheerfulness.

"Pesky girl." I heard Green mutter. I stick out a playful tongue at him.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" I ask. "I thought only Yellow and I were supposed to meet up."

"Well...I saw Yellow and she told me that she was lost so I guide her here." Red answers nonchalantly, Yellow nods.

"I was preparing for class when Gold showed up out of nowhere and irritated me." Kris scoffs, folding her arms. "I ended up playing chase with him and ended up here when I had Gold under my feet so we decided to chat."

"It was kind of like a double date!" Gold translates, earning another hit from Kris. "Oh c'mon SSG!" Annndddd that adds one more hit. "That's not my name!" "But it fits!" And another. They continue this cycle so I didn't bother to say anymore.

I smirk inwardly, they're like a married couple! And _I__'m _going to make sure it happens.

"I start off my day climbin' down a tree close to my window." Sapph starts. This girl sure likes to climb trees.

"You do that everyday!" Ruby exclaims. "Don't you have any sense of lady like manners in you?"

"Shaddup prissy boy, it's rude ta interrupt a lady." Sapph snarl back. I chuckle at her counter. "Anyways-"

"You're more of an animal than a lady!" Ruby argue back. Sapph, slam onto the table with great force, causing her empty plate to clatter about.

"I SAID SHADDUP!" She screams, causing us attention from passersby students. "BE GATFUL DAT I DRAGGED YOU HERE INSTEAD OF LEAVIN' YOU LAYIN' ON THE GROUND!"

"Sapph, settle down." Kris says, rubbing her temple. "You're scaring Yellow." I look over to Yellow, who is shrinking in her seat, shaking. Poor thing.

"Oops! S-sorry Yellow!" Sapph apologizes quickly.

"And it's Grateful, not Gatful." Corrected Ruby. "And you wouldn't need to drag me here if you didn't knockme out and got my clothes all dirty in the process!"

Okay, I think I got picture now. I then turn to Green, who is seating idly there, reading his book.

"What?" He ask annoyingly, noticing my stare. "I'm only here because Red was annoying me." That would make sense, usually, it's only Red or I that are able to make him do something that he is unwilling to do.

We just need Silver and Emerald to complete the picture! Though I am amused that we came together without planning it first.

I take a seat next to Green, resting my chin on the back of my entwined hands that is leaning on the table.

"So Ruby and Sapph..." I said in a teasing tone.

Ruby and Sapph stop argue and look at me with blank looks. I look innocent yet a sly smirk curl up on my face, time to rouse them up tehehe~!

"Are you two dating?"

Both of them did a double take and utter "W-what?!" in unison. Aw, they even talk together, how cute! Everyone else except Yellow gives me a look, knowing what I'm doing. Kris seems to be holding her breath. She knows she's next, the blunette catches on pretty quickly.

"I saw how you were holding Sapph ever so lovingly by the tree."

"H-HAH?!" I see Sapphire's face darken into an unknown shade of red, I don't think it's been discovered yet. Ruby on the other hand recovers from his speechlessness.

"I would never date a barbarian. Ever." He said, steadfast. Someone's stubborn.

Sapph begins fuming after hearing that and slam both hands on the table, looking furious. Looks like hearing that did it for her.

"I AIN'T NO BARBARIAN!" She exclaims, scraping the chair back and storm out.

"Uh oh. Better go after her and apologize Ruby." I said lightly, with a smirk. Ruby glares at me but, nevertheless, he takes his books and left the table. I would love to see what happens to them but I got other things to attend to.

"Um..." Yellow breaks the silence that had befell us when Ruby left to go after Sapph. I totally forgot about her because she was so quiet.

"Blue, can we get going? We only have a few minutes left before class starts." I look at the time and see that we have ten minutes before 7:35 am. I sigh in disappointment, and I was only getting started as well. I then notice Kris left out air in relief but I'm going to convey that to mean exhaustion. Kris, you won't be left off that easily.

"Gold, why don't you escort Kris to her class? She looks exhausted." I said sweetly, waving at the golden eyed boy.

"W-wait, what?!" Kris said, startled. A huge grin appear on Gold's face as he salutes me. "Aye aye!"

He pulls a flailing Kris out. "Blue! You'll pay for this!" I wave them a merry goodbye and blowing her a kiss. "Love you too Kris~!"

"Pesky girl." Green mutter, shaking his head in disapproval of my actions. I turn to pretend to pout. "Well sorry, Mr. Grumpy head!"

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

"Crap! We're going to be late!" exclaim Red.

"Oh relax, that was only the warning bell." I said, waving it off. "We still have five minutes."

"We would've gotten there if _you _didn't do the unnecessary." Green mutters in irritation.

"I was only helping them!" I counter, sticking out another playful tongue.

"Okay, quite arguing! We need to go!" Red command. We sigh in defeat and utter 'fine' in unison then Green glares at me for it.

"What? It wasn't my fault that we spoke at the same time. What's so bad about it anyways?" Green only jerk his head away, ignoring me. I sigh inwardly, does he really find me that annoying?

"Yeesh, so much drama in the morning." Red remark as we all scurry out of our seats and speed out of the cafe and towards our class. I made a grab for Yellow before we go since she didn't know where her class is.

* * *

Elsewhere

"Looks like things just got difficult." The figure mutter under his breath as he watches the three Dexholders hurrying off with Yellow.

"How am I supposed to get past them?"


	7. Chapter 7 - An Invitation

Chapter 7 - An Invitation

New chapter! And I apologize for any grammatical errors in advance!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

In class with Ms. Erika.

"...and so, I would like all of you to pair up and complete this packet by the end of class." said the raven hair teacher, passing the thick packets to everyone. "For this one, I will give you the freedom to choose your own partner."

Suddenly, all the girls in the class rushed to Red and Green, asking the two boys to be their partner. Yellow sweatdrop. They really are _that _popular.

"Hey Yellow, want to work together?" Blue offered, in a few desks over, which Yellow shyly but gratefully takes up. Then her intuition told her that something was flying at them from outside. The girl bolted up from her seat in time to see a soccer ball zooming through the class window and straight towards Yellow and Blue. The raven hair girl instinctively took up a defense position and kicked the ball out with a swift kick, but immediately resented it afterwards. She also only noticed now, that the classroom doesn't have windows, just square-shaped holes in the wall.

"OW!" exclaimed a boy from outside, knocked down by the redirected ball.

"Sorry!" called a feminine voice from outside. Crystal run up to the window in her PE uniform with is a white t-shirt with blue linings on the sleeves and navy blue shorts. At the left corner of the top of the shirt and the bottom of the shorts is a golden letter J.

"That was my fault...again" Crystal apologizes. "I got mad at Gold and accidentally kicked the ball a little too hard." Yellow's class is actually next the sports field - but still quite far - so it wouldn't be impossible for the blunette to do that, but the power the ball stored and the distance it traveled, amazed everyone.

"That's fine Kris but be more careful." Ms. Erika answers politely and acting normal.

"Kris, I swear, you are going to seriously hurt someone if that ball ever made contact with anyone's head!" Blue scowled. "This is the only class that needs the window to be replace after _someone _melted the super glass with her fire type Pokemon not too long ago!" The Dexholders' minds trailed off to when there was a rampage.

* * *

Sapphire sneezed in her class, earning a few 'bless you's' from the class.

"Cover your mouth when you sneeze." Ruby whispered in the seat next to her.

"Shaddup!" Sapphire seethed quietly.

* * *

"Well blame it on Gold!" Kris retorted, pointing to a boy sitting on the ground, rubbing his red face where the ball left a mark. "He keeps getting on my nerves! and thanks for whoever kicked the ball to him!"

"And that would be Yellow." Blue said proudly, giving the said girl a pat of the back. Yellow flush in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it!" Kris waves it off. "Gold can withstand more painful hits!"

"It hurts!" Gold fake a grimace.

"Shut up and get back into the game!" barked Kris before she drag Gold away, along the ground. Everyone in the class sweatdrop.

"Well...that was certainly something." Ms. Erika remarked with an awkward air.

_Tehehe, that was funny! Class isn't as boring as I thought! _Mew giggles invisibly. _And nice shot Yellow!_

_Yeah thanks. _Yellow mentally roll her eyes.

"Class, please get to work."

**Time lapse - Afterschool**

Class had just ended and Yellow wanted to go back to her room. She stepped out of Math class and was about to set off when she heard her name being called.

"Yellow!"

"Huh?" The demure girl steered around, towards the source of the voice. It was the three Dexholders that she is classmates with. Red was the one who had called her name.

"Wanna hang out with us during lunch?" He asked, giving her a friendly grin. Yellow was a bit taken aback at the invitation. Hang out? With people other than her uncle? She always had trouble making friends, and here is three people asking if she wants to hang out with them when they only known her for a day. She doesn't really know if she take up on that offer, she only just meet these guys so her heart is reluctant. Could she trust them?_  
_

Trust. That's something she always have trouble with it. Yellow can't seem to put enough trust in anyone since she have something that must be kept at the absolute secrecy. People had always avoided her since she is too quite for her own good. Her first friends were Pokemon and that one boy that had saved her when she was young, before everything that happened changed her life completely. She dreaded to wipe that memory out of her head but no matter how hard she try, it would't disappear. It even haunts her in the night.

Yellow shook at her wandering thoughts and reply with a grateful smile. "It's really nice of you to offer but-" Her answer was droned out over the voices of squeals of delight from the hallway.

_Ooo~! This looks like fun! Is this going to be a game of tag or hide N seek? _Mew asks playfully.

_I have no idea...but I have a bad feeling about this... _Yellow replied tiredly.

"Uh oh. We need to go!" Red said suddenly, taking the confused Yellow and dragged her away with Blue and Green.

"W-wha-"

"Either come with us or just get run over by them!" Red exclaimed, pointing to the fangirls behind him as he runs.

"Are you guys really _that _popular?" Yellow asked with the discomfort of being dragged.

"Obviously, he _is _the Champion of the 9th Pokemon League." Blue said matter-of-factly, running along with them.

"W-what?!" The demure girl exclaimed in surprise. Red only gave her a sheepish grin.

"In fact, all the boys in the Dexholder group are popular among the girls because of their skills but mostly because of their charms."

"...I noticed." Yellow deadpan.

"Anyways, let's get them off our tail first!" Red proclaimed. Yellow sighed, they are definitely not your average students. And she had somehow wind up in their mess.

_Should I help? _Mew asked hopefully.

_No! _Yellow screamed in her head. _You can't make your presence known to them unless we can fully trust them!_

_Aw..._ Mew replied in disappointment. _But I want to have some fun! _Yellow could only imagine Mew pouting right about now.

"Let's just hurry it up to the lounge." Green muttered in annoyance.

"Alrighty then!" Red said, screeching to a stop and calling out Pika. "Pika, you know the drill!"

"Pikapi!" The yellow rodent pokemon nodded and jumped into the air. It's body begin shining brightly, blinding the area. Again, yellow had to shield herself from the brightness with her free hand. She felt a tug and realized that Red had started dragging her again. She wonders why she was being taken along with them, wouldn't it had been better if they had left her behind?

It had taken her a while to adjust her eyes to the brightness. Just as her vision was returning normal, they had stopped, causing Yellow to bump into the back of Red and fall.

"Oof!"

"Ah, sorry! Should've warn you!" Red apologized quickly, offering a hand to help her up. Yellow rubbed her eyes of the final blinks of dark spots and took his hand.

"Thanks."

"Anyways, we're here!" There was a path way that leads up to a pure white building at the end., it was apart from the other school buildings so it probably doesn't hold any classes.

"Everyone else is probably already there." Green remarked, putting his hand in his pocket. "We should get going."

"Um...I really don't want to be the interloper to you guys." Yellow spoke bashfully. "So I think I'll pass..."

"Nah, you're going," Red grinned. "Besides, you meet mostly everyone. So why not meet the rest?"

Yellow swallow down the lump of nervousness in her throat. _There's more?_

Green found her behavior to be a bit strange. The fact that she had counter a soccer ball hit by Crystal, who's known for her kicks - especially when Gold is involved - astounded him. It was like she had expected it coming at her direction. He didn't think a girl of her size have enough strength to do return the fast ball. Sure she is shy, but she also seems like someone who just wants to be kept to herself. Secretive and with trust issues. He had a slight hunch that she's hiding something. But he only shrug it off as the girl being extremely shy, which is what Yellow emitted most of the time.

They made their way through and entered. The inside was really wide and have various things. A Piano at the corner, a fireplace, couches in right angles to each other with an opening for a good view of a 64" TV hanging on the wall, a table in the middle. There were another chairs and beanie sacks. In another part of the room is a sparkly kitchen with every possible kitchen ware. And in yet another section of the room is a pool table and a few arcade games.

_What kind of lounge is this? _Yellow asked herself mentally, looking at the luxurious place. Red caught her expression and explained that this place for for only them to relax in due to the fact that they keep watch for trouble that brews in school and for helping with school research. It is also a meeting place to discuss about school activities.

They found the other Dexholders inside. It was much of a screaming fest than anything else. Ruby and Sapphire arguing over something silly, with Emerald being annoyed. Gold had just ticked off Crystal and is now being chased by her. Silver remained calm in all of this as he leans against the white wall with folded arms.

"CAVE GIRL!"

"SISSY!"

"BAR-"

"WILL YA STOP FLIRTING?!" cried Emerald with annoyance. He had just about enough of those two screaming at each other's ears.

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!" Sapphire and Ruby exclaimed in unison, then glare at each other.

_They sure are loud. _Mew comments.

"Stop saying what I say!" Both of them chorused. "Stop it!"

Emerald just slam his head against whatever that is nearby, which is a book shelf. Just why oh why was he left with those two?

"GOLD! COME BACK HERE!"

"No can do SSG!" replied a laughing golden eyed boy.

"You're going to pay back for my lunch!" Crystal screamed, her fist exerting in the air. There were bits of food lingering on her hair and shoulder. Silver, who stayed out of all of this, extend his foot out and 'accidentally' trip Gold, causing him to meet the cold floor.

"Sorry, I was doing a bit of stretching." Silver replied halfheartedly, clearing looking over the golden eyed boy with superiority.

"Dude! That's c-"

"Gold!" Crystal snatched him up by the collar of his shirt while looking like a rampaging Gyarados.

"Hey guys! What did we miss?" Blue exclaimed, getting everyone notice that they're here.

"Nothing, just the normal things." replied the redhead. He notices Yellow hiding behind the three oldest Dexholders. "Who's she?"

"She's Yellow!" Red pushes the demure girl forward. "Yellow, these two are Silver and Emerald, the only ones you haven't meet yet."

"H-hello..." said the girl nervously. "N-nice to m-meet you..."

"Likewise." replied Silver with dullness in his voice.

"Hey Yellow!" Crystal greeted cheerfully, letting Gold drop to the ground with a thud. "Are you hanging out with us?"

"I-I guess..." came the reply of the demure girl. It wasn't like she had a choice anyways, she was dragged here against her will for Arceus's sake! Her mind is still lingering on exactly _why _she was invited to come.

Everyone sat down on the couches and sofas to discuss various topics while Crystal was in the bathroom, changing into a clean outfit. She came out after a few minutes. Yellow haven't the slightest clue on how to fit in on this since she doesn't know any of them.

"Hey Yellow," The said girl perk up at the mention of her name. It was Red.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" he suggests. "That way, we get to know you better."

"Um..." How should she answer? Should she decline?

_Go for it! _Mew encouraged, resting herself on top of Yellow's head, invisibly of course.

_Yeah but what should I say? _The girl asked.

_Anything about yourself or you could ask them what they want to know. _Mew answered.

"Yellow, are you okay?" Red waved a hand over the said girl's face, snapping her back to attention. She shook her head and notice everyone was just staring at her. "S-sorry, I kinda spaced out for a bit there."

"Um...I don't really know how to talk about myself..." Yellow replied meekly. "Since I never..."

"You can start with your life or what kind of hobbies you like." Blue suggest.

"Um...then I'll just give something brief." Yellow replied nervously. "I'm extremely shy, hate loud noises. My favorite things to do is drawing, fishing, and spending my time in the Viridian Forest. I was born in a small village within the forest but I moved to the city to live with my Uncle. Frankly, I don't really like the city atmosphere so I go visit the Viridian Forest as often as I can."

"Where are your parents if you're living with your uncle?" Red asked, listening to her every word which was a surprise, since he can easily zone out when someone else is talking. Especially in class, he zones out the second the teachers start lecturing, though he still manages to keep the top grades of the school.

Yellow bit the bottom of her lips and a sad look overcome her face. She took a deep breath before answering though she didn't know why she is answering it. The mentioned subject always bring her grief. "They're...gone along with my village."

Everyone became silent with stunned looks. In her mind, she tried to shut out the horrible images that she saw that night. She felt tears welling up inside of her but she manages to hold it in. Maybe she shouldn't have said it after all...

Mew patted her had for comfort.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pry that far." apologized Red, looking at the demure girl with a caring look.

"It's fine." Yellow feigned a smile. "Can I hear about you guys?"

They spend the rest of the day just talking and playing games. To be honest, Yellow really enjoy their company. Even though they can be loud at times, they're really nice people, not to mention popular. There came a call in the room and Green excuse himself to take it.

"Hey Yellow, wanna start on that report tomorrow?" Red asked. In Pokemon History class, they were assigned to do a report on any period of Pokemon history. Each student were to pair up to whoever that is siting next to them. It just so happens that Yellow had a seat next to Red, which of course made her uneasy because of the glaring daggers she was getting from the females of the class.

"That won't be happening." Green interjected, strolling out. "I got a call from Grandpa and he wants You, Blue, and I on an errand. Everyone's expression seems to have change from relax to serious. They knew that when their seniors were all sent out at once, something big must've happened. But to Yellow, this was all too confusing.

"Errand?" She tilted her head.

"Um...Prof. Oak always send the Dexholders on trip to do something for the school." Crystal explained briefly.

Yellow quickly caught on. She nod, "I understand. It's not my business to snoop in so I'll go."

Red turned to give her an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Yellow replied, smiling. "You guys protect the school right? So I shouldn't interfere with that." She turned to the door and left with a goodbye.

* * *

Sorry if I left the chapter at a bad time! it was getting a bit long...

Please tell me how this chapter went!


	8. author's note

**Author's note: ...*Flips table* SORRY I UPLOAD THE WRONG CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 8 - A Vision?

Chapter 8

**Okay, I completely screwed up! Sorry! I accidentally put up the next next chapter before I'm even done editing it! So whoever read it - maybe a LOT of people - just had a view of the future chapter.**

**So without further ado, here is the real chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Yellow shut the door behind her.

Everyone in the room, except Green and Silver who wore emotionless faces, had on an expression of remorse for shunning Yellow out when they getting along with her so well, unlike with other people. Nonetheless, they turn to Green for an elaboration of what he had announced.

"Grandpa told us three to investigate some ruins that were destroyed in Mt. Cornet." He explained coolly.

"Whoa, hold up." Red exerted his hand in front of him, making a stop sign. "_Mt. Cornet? _As in the one in _Sinnoh?"_

"I know, it's pretty far from our location in Kanto but Grandpa already have a jet ready for us that will take us there in a matter of hours," Green replied. "But we'll be missing a few days of school."

"Yes!" Blue chirped, fist-pumping the air when Green said that they will be able to skip school.

Green gave her a look. "Not to bust your bubble or anything but we will have to catch up on the work once we come back."

"Aw...what did you have to do that?" Blue sulk in disappointment.

Ignoring the brunette, Green continued. "While we're not present at school. Gold, Kris, and Silver will be taking care of school matters. And Kris, make sure Gold doesn't do anything illegal."

"You know I will!" Crystal fist-pump in front of them, placing her other hand on where the must contract to show her power.

"You don't trust me?" Gold asked in a fake hurt tone, holding his hand to where his heart is.

"Gold, last time our seniors are absent, you hosted a gambling event on school ground." Crystal deadpanned. The golden eyed boy only grinned sheepishly.

"When are we going?" Red asked.

"Now."

* * *

Yellow walk along the school path to her dorm room, her mind wander as she walk. She stopped as she heard her name being called.

"Yellow! wait up!" She turned her head to see who it was and saw Red running up to her in a hurry. He caught his breath once he got to her. "You're a speedy walker, you know that?"

"Um...I am...?" The demure girl didn't really know how to answer that. Was she really walking that fast?

"Anyways, I need to tell you something," Red began. "We're going to have to do the report separately."

She gave him a look that told him to elaborate. Red scratch the back of his head. "You see...I'm going to absent for a few days and since the report is probably due before I get back..."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm really sor-"

"It's fine!" Yellow cuts him and smile. "If it's something important for the school then I'm sure anyone would understand!"

The raven hair boy gave her a meaningful look. 'And I was kinda looking forward to working with you too..." Yellow was a bit taken aback by that blunt comment and blush a little.

"Red!" Green and Blue called in a distance, telling him that they have to go.

"Coming!" He shouted back then turn to Yellow. "I'll see you later then!"

"Bye!" Yellow waved as he runs back to his other two companions.

_Well, that was something. _Mew secretly smirk but Yellow rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Mew is smirking even if she was invisible. Her mind going deep into thoughts after. Would an errand really take a few days? And why three? Was it really that important?

_Want me to go check? _Mew asked hopefully, she's been bored out of her mind in school. The demure girl immediately shook her head vigorously, scowling at her invisible friend for even suggesting that.

_Aw...but I'm bored! _Mew whined. Yellow only sighed and continue to walk on. What can she do? Mew can't eave her side or Mew will be attacked immediately. She just can't let that happen and Mew know it. She was then stopped again but this time by someone in front of her.

"Hey you," said a blonde who's color is obviously dyed since there were visible black roots. The other girl who stood with her had violet hair but other have a disgusted look on their face as they gave Yellow a old glare. Their faces are just too full with make up, thick mascara, blonde red lips, eyeliners to hide that fact that they don't have eithers or something. They're uniform is...something else as well. The top is cropped, the skirt's too short, the whole outfit was altered...to something a little too exposed.

"Who do you think you are to be hanging and talking with our princes?"

"P-princes?" Yellow repeat, cowering under the two's superior glare. The two scoff.

"Don't play dumb. It's Red, Green, Gold, Silver, and Ruby." They were stepping closer and closer to Yellow but she takes the same amount of steps aback in fear. "We're one of the heads in their fanclub."

They showed her their membership card like yellow cared to know.

"You're not even on their level or worth their time!" The violet hair spat. "What's the piece of crap like you doing with _them_?"

"Um..." The demure girl lost her will the speak, just taking in the insults.

"just stay away from them if you know what's good for you." The fake blonde said dangerously.

"...I-if you say so..." Yellow squeaked, then tried to bypass the two but they blocked her path. And without even one hint of warning, Yellow plummeted to the ground, a stinging red hand mark on her right cheek. She let her bangs fall down to hide her eyes as her anger boil up, suddenly having the urge to blow these two into oblivion

"How dare you walk out while we're not done talking!" hissed the fake blonde. Yellow stood up, composed as she ever was.

"Don't you dare, to even _think,_ about slapping me again." Yellow warned, her shy and quiet tone no more and was replaced by a stone cold voice as her eyes flickers from brown to stone cold blue, then back at a fast rate. The two girls failed to notice as they wanted to strangle Yellow from taking back.

"What?!" Both chorus furiously, a murderous look in their gaze.

"You heard me." Yellow replied, a dark aura surrounding her face. Mew had heard and seen enough, so she did what Pika did to escape and use flash. Because of her genetics, she was about to use any move with in her arsenal. **(Yeah...sorry I know, I'm bad at making drama scene. But you can't blame me for trying)**

Mew teleported Yellow back to her dorm room without a second thought after the blinding flash, just in time as Yellow's whole being began to surge with an electrical current, ready to be released when her anger gauge goes over the top.

After sitting onto her bedside, Yellow let out heavy breathes of exhaustion as she regained control. "...Thanks Mew, that was too close."

_"I'll say! You're going to let it out at point blank range of those two!" _Mew remarked then sigh. _"Let's just called this a part of your training to controlling your emotion."_

Yellow curled up on her bed, a solemn look in her eyes. "Yeah...I just hope I won't go overboard." Mew patted her head in comfort.

Being bullied feels like a blast from the past...except this time, I'm a bomb just waiting to go off. This is no fun at all." The girl ran her hand through her hair, making it messy. Mew gently place her tiny hand on where the red mark is still visible. It stings and Yellow sowed it by grimacing. She blinked back the tears that threaten to come onto her eyes. She wasn't going to cry over something so small as this. She's been crying long enough.

That night, Yellow had a nightmare. It was the revisit to when everyone that she loved and cared about disappeared before her eyes. It was unbearable but she then recognize three figures trying to fight back but to no avail. The setting then changed to that of the inside of a twisted mountain.

_"No...way..."_

_"Wha...the...doin...Mt. Cornet?"_

_"Ar...they...onsters?" _She then heard a new voice, it was pleading.

_"Plea...elp...hem." _

Yellow woke up with a start. She raise a hand up to her face, realizing she was sweating and trembling in fright. "W-wha...?"

_"Did you...?" _Mew woke up as well, but in a calmer sense. Yellow nodded, "Someone...they were trying to tell something..."

* * *

**Next day - Mt. Cornet**

"UGH! We shoud've brought repel!" Blue whined in frustration after her Pokemon took out another wild Pokemon that had amushed them. "Seriously, just how many are we going to go through just to get through this place!?"

"This isn't natural..." Green contemplated. "I heard that most Pokemon living in this mountain is peaceful. They only ever attack when provoked."

"Well, aren't we just special." Blue said sarcastically.

"What is going on..." Green mutters, a hand to his chin.

"Only one way to find out right?" Red said. Both agreed and they trudge deeper into Mt. Cornet, taking out more agitated wild Pokemon and unknown of the danger up a head.

* * *

**At school**

An explosion was heard in one of the classes of the science building.

"GOOOLLDDDD!" came Crystal's scream as it was her group's experiment that had gone wrong and she was in range on the blast. Her front is now cover in black but anyone could make out her furious face towards a certain raven hair boy.

"Urk!" The golden eyed boy was trying to sneak out of the class but flinched when he heard his name. He remotely turn to face Crystal only to try to hold in his laugh at her appearance. Keyword, _try. _He couldn't hold it in and a few moments later, he was bursting out laughing.

"You're going to pay for this!" Hearing the pure fury in the blunette's words was his signal to get out of this class. However, Crystal chased him as he dash out of the class room. Their classmates just continued with their experiment like nothing happened. Even the teacher ignored them as they left class without permission though he mentally regret putting the two in the same group. He knew that it was a chemical reaction waiting to explode but he didn't think it _literally _happened. And he thought that if he had put Silver in with them, then he would stop the reaction before it gets out of hand but then again, Silver didn't care much about it.

"Silver," The teacher called idly to the ginger. "Bring your group back he to finish the lab."

With a mere nod, the ginger disappear out of the class door. The teacher pinch the arch of his nose as he takes off his glasses. These guys will be the end of him someday.

Gold was half running and half laughing his head off that he didn't look at where he was going. Within another second, he collided with someone and books were send flying into the air and came falling back due to the law of gravity. One of the books made contact with the mischievous boy's head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing the part on his head where a bump occurred after the book slide down. "Watch it!"

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Upon hearing the familiar voice and the tone, the boy fluttered his eyes open to meet a nervous Yellow. Just looking at her made _him _feel guilty about bumping into her.

"Er..." He averted his gaze to the books on the ground. He counted five. "Why do you need this many books?"

"Um...I-I need them to do my r-report and I was returning to c-class with them" The demure girl squeaked.

"Chill! I'm not going to bite your head off!" Gold assured her but then heard his name being screamed down the hall by a certain blunette.

"_But..._Mine is probably going to be bite off by _her." _God quickly got up and jogged in place, a sheepish grin on his face. "And sorry for bumping into you and making you drop those books. I would help but I have to run for my life, cya!"

"B-bye...?" That came out as a question as Yellow didn't know what happened. Just as he left, Crystal came up to Yellow, followed behind by Silver.

"Yellow! Have you seen Gold coming this way?" She asked of the girl who was picking up her books, while jogging in place, her appear still messy with dabbles of black.

"Um...I-I saw him r-running that w-way." Yellow stammered, pointing in the direction Gold had disappeared into.

"Great! Thanks a bunch Yellow!" Crystal hastily thanked and sped off. Silver picked up the last of Yellow's books and handed it to her before going after his two companions, leaving no time for the girl to thank him.

The demure girl just stared blankly at them.

_What was that about? _Mew asked with interest. Yellow only blew away a dangling strand of hair from her face before shrugging. "Probably having to do with the explosion we felt earlier."

_Can I go see? Pretty please? _Mew begged, already knowing Yellow's answer but it wouldn't hurt to try anyways. The girl shook her head at Mew's carefree attitude and walk back to her class. Once she reach her Pokemon History class, she sat the books down on her desk with a thud and began working, though hearing some whispers in the process.

_"She's working alone?"_

_"Where's Red?"_

_"He's absent, haven't you heard?"_

_"I would probably ditch her too if I had to worked with her." _**(Gah! Why did I even added these in?!)**

Yellow ignored the comments and worked on but her mind was on something else instead. She had this uneasiness from that nightmare last night. Was it even a nightmare? Or maybe...a vision? The more she thought about it, the more she leaned towards the latter.

She wrote down notes of her paper as she flip through the pages of her books. Just who was those three figures...they looked familiar. Just as the bell rang to signal lunch, ellow's pencil tip snapped from the pressure she was exerting on the paper.

Her appearance shaken, she widen her eyes as she realized who they were and what that voice tried to tell her. _T-those three...t-they're...!_

* * *

**'Kay, I don't know if that is a good spot to end the chapter but I'm ending it anyways! If t's getting too long, tel me and I'll shorten them.**


	10. Chapter 9 & 10 combo

Chapter 9 &10

**Ya know what? Since I totally screwed up last time. I'll just scrunch the two next two chapters into a LONG LONG one. Well...8,000+ words seem long to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yellow abruptly got up from her seat and hurriedly put everything away before running out, realizing what the dream tried to tell her.

She needed to tell the first ones that she sees, that they're friends are in trouble or they will be.

"Crystal!" she called when she the familiar blue hair with gravity-defying pigtails. The blunette turned around to see an appalled looking Yellow.

"Oh hi Yellow, is there something wrong?"

"I-" How was she to explain that Red, Green, and Blue are in trouble? Will Crystal even believe her when she said she saw it in a dream? From what she learned, Crystal was more of a skeptical person but she will have to try.

"I...I have a feeling that they're in danger!" Yellow blurted out. Crystal tilted her head in confusion, "They?"

"Red and the others." Yellow answered. "I-I h-have this...d-dream or vision that they will or they are in trouble!"

Crystal became even more confused. "But that's only from your dream right? Maybe your head is just messing with you." Her mood sunk, she knew it, Crystal wouldn't believe just like that.

Crystal patted her hand with an assuring smile. "I think you're just being a bit paranoid. They're strong enough to take care of anything that comes their way. They're the strongest in this school!"

Yellow bit the bottom of her lips. "...Mt. Cornet."

"Hm?" Crystal looked blankly at the girl.

"They're in Mt. Cornet aren't they?" Crystal gave her a look of astonishment.

"How did you know?" She asked in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure the building was sound proofed."

Yellow shook her head vigorously then place a hand up onto her head. "I heard their voices...and then a new one, it was asking to help them..."

Crystal furrowed her brows, still dubious but she could see in the girl's eyes, that she was being truthful.

"Even if that is the case, we can't all leave. We have a job to watch over the school." Crystal reasoned.

"Can't you just go and check?" Yellow asked of the blunette in desperation. The said girl contemplated it for a moment. "Bit I'll nee-"

"Why if it isn't Yellow and Kris!" came a familiar voice, cutting the blunette off. The two turn to see the Principal holding a few paper and a labtop in hand.

"Prof. Oak!" Both girls exclaimed. The man then noticed the uneasy look on Yellow and asked her if something happened.

"Prof. Oak, Red and the others!" Yellow explained desperately. "They're going to get hurt if we don't do something!"

The Professor only look confused by what the girl was trying to convey. Crystal proceeded to explain what Yellow had told her. The Professor took this all in and understood. He had heard of Yellow's abilities from her Uncle and he's the only one that knows of it right now so it would be understandable if Crystal couldn't comprehend. But he wouldn't tell her unless Yellow consent to it since it was her decision to hide it from everyone.

"...I see." Prof. Oak remarked. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to check on them..." Crystal just stared at the good Professor. He was really going to give permission just like that?

"But I want you to go as well." He looked at Yellow, who gave him a questioning look, so did Crystal. In fact, she doesn't understand what in the world was going on!

"W-why?" Yellow asked.

"If they are in trouble then they'll need more than one help, correct?" The said girl considered it and complied. If they were indeed dealing with demons themselves, then she will definitely have to go to prevent possible deaths.

"Then it's decided, you and Kris will be heading for Sinnoh right after I request in a jet." With that, he took his leave, leaving a still uneasy Yellow and an even more confused Crystal.

...

_Yellow, do you think that it's their doing? _Mew asked.

_Maybe. Even though it's just a dream, I have a feeling that it's connected. _Yellow answered. _I hope not..._

Yellow and Crystal had changed to their causal wear. Crystal in a a white jacket over a pink tee and yellow shorts. Prof. oak had called and said that a plane was ready for them to abroad. Yellow was amazed that it only had taken Prof. Oak an hour to get a private jet. They board the jet and the next moment, they were set off. Crystal and Yellow sat in silence as the jet took flight, both deep in thought.

The blunette hadn't told everyone where she was going since this was all too sudden and quick. She had inquired Prof. Oak of the meaning of this, in which he only responded that Yellow will be of great help. The blunette was glad of the company but she still couldn't understand. Maybe Yellow is a stronger trainer than she looks, after all, she never seen the girl in battle before. Looks can be deceiving.

"Yellow," Crystal started, breaking the silence. "What kind of Pokemon do you have?"

"H-huh?" Yellow was caught off guard by the question. "Um...I...I used to have...six..."

"_Used to?_" Crystal furrowed her brows, asking for her to elaborate. But once she noticed the girl's reaction to the subject, she quickly apologize and asked no more. In a few hours, the plane landed in a clearing near Mt. Cornet. Crystal told the pilot to wait for them to come back then rushed out with Yellow following close behind. Crystal checked if she had everything she needed before they enter the mountain. But once they set foot inside, they were attacked by several wild Pokemon that inhabited there.

"What the-?!" Crystal quickly send out her Meganium in alarm. "Mega, razor leaf!"

The Herb Pokemon send out multiple leaves in all directions, knocking down some while others dodged or endured it.

"The Pokemon...they're irritated by something!" Yellow said nervously, backing away.

"I hope Red and the others are okay..." Crystal said, worry evident on her face. As one Pokemon was knocked down, several more came.

"Tch. Parasee, use spore!" She commanded, kicking one of her pokeballs to knock out a wild Graveler before her Parasect materialized. Soon, every Pokemon surrounding them begin to doze off due to the spore effect.

Crystal pulled on Yellow's hand and made a run for it. "Let's get away before more appear!" They kept running until they see a fork in their path.

"Which way..." The blunette muttered, looking at both holes. Yellow, however, was listening with concentration.

"Did you hear that?" She asked suddenly. Crystal look at her, confused. "Hear what?"

"Hydro pump!"

"That!" Yellow pointed to the path on the right. Crystal nodded and both headed in the direction of the shout. But halfway through, an explosion made the wall crumble. Yellow pushed Crystal out of the way so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"Yellow!" exclaimed the blunette

"Keep going, make sure the others are safe!" Yellow shouted back. She needs to deal with this matter herself and with no one to observe. Crystal hesitated but Yellow gave her a hard look in the eye and she went. Once she was out of sight, Mew appeared by the girl's side.

The dust cleared only to reveal a horde of Pokemon, though they looked controlled.

_"Hypnosis." _Mew stated.

"Then we'll have to knock some senses into them." Yellow said in monotone before an electric current flow through her body and change into a completely different appearance. She grown Pikachu ears, tail, a yellow zip up that's thigh length with two brown stripes across the back, but the sleeves are a perfect fit, knee length black shorts, light brown boots with two black buckles. Her eyes are no longer brown but of crystal calm blue. Her raven hair turn into that of her namesake, her once natural hair color. **(Like the story cover, except the hair is like Yellow's, skinny and long)**

"Let's take care of this quickly and head over to the others." Yellow said calmly, summoning out a lightning bolt in her palm and used it like a sword. With each crescent strike, the Pokemon was either paralyzed or fainted. Mew used a few psychic attacks to help as well. A Medicham aimed an high jump kick at Yellow but she only countered with her own kick, an electric current surged through her leg and onto the Medicham, paralyzing it.

_"Yellow, behind you!" _Mew warned. The said girl quickly turned around to counter an incoming cross chop by a Machoke. But in the corner of her eyes, a few Goldbat surrounded her in a perfect position to attack her in all directions while she was busy with the fighting type.

"Tch." She won't be able to get out of this one, she's surrounded and Mew was busy with the others. Just as they were about to attack, a Golem rolled in and used rock throw on every one of the Goldbat with perfect aim and speed.

Yellow did a roundhouse about the Machoke and struck her palm down onto the ground, releasing electricity in all direction to hit the enemy simultaneously. The ones left over got electrocuted whether they like it or not and fainted.

_"Should've did that earlier." _Mew commented. Yellow rolled her eyes and turned to the single Golem that was looking at her expectantly.

"Thanks for the help!" She gave him a sincere smile.

"Gol!" Golem return the smile back but it looks like he isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Yellow looked carefully at the Pokemon, she was getting the feeling that this Golem knows her and he looked...familiar. Golem repeated his name several times, trying to convey something to Yellow.

_"Yellow..."_ Mew said with a smile, she already knew who this Golem was. All that was left was for Yellow to understand him. The said girl decided to place a hand to his forehead and read his mind. What she saw was unbelievable. She quickly extracted her hand from the Pokemon and took a couple of steps back, a stunned look on her face.

"G-Gravvy...?" Golem nodded and his eyes was telling her that it's been so long since he saw her last. Yellow instantly broke down, plummeting on the rocky floor, tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to let it fall. A mixture of happiness, sadness, and astonishment shown on her face. Her Pokemon had found her way back to her though she doesn't know why. Wasn't she the one that released them so that they can run away from death? Shouldn't they hate her for abandoning them? At the same time, she felt happy that Gravvy was well and that he remembered her.

Golem trudged over to Yellow, who had teary eyes.

"Y-you're not m-mad at me for l-letting you go?" Yellow sniffled, wiping away the tears staying at the corner of her eyes. The Megaton Pokemon shook his head, comforting the girl.

_"You did it for our safety." _Golem communicated through Mew's telepathical link.

_"Not to broke up the reunion or anything but...I can sense that Crystal and the others are in trouble." _Mew interrupted.

"Right!" Yellow said, realizing that. She gave an apologetic look to all the Pokemon that had gotten hurt because of her, before running off, with Mew and Golem following.

"I'm guessing you're going to stay with me from now on?" Yellow asked her long lost friend while running, the said Pokemon nodded. The girl smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

"Pika, thunderbolt!" came a shout from Red.

"We need to speed this up!" Yellow said, and at once, she increases speed to that of a quick attack. Her Pokemon companions keeping up with her speed.

Once she reached the end, where there is a large room, Yellow saw Red and the others fighting a group of...humans with six arms. They were fighting on equal terms. Crystal and the others were stronger than Yellow had thought, but it will only be a matter of them before that balance tilt.

"I'm guessing they're Machamps but just gain an extra pair of arms from the host?" Yellow asked, in which Mew nodded in reply. The girl then saw that one of them was heading for the gang, aiming for them instead of their Pokemon. She has to do something before any one of them gets seriously injured.

"Mew, Gravvy, let's stop this!" Yellow command, rushing to where a Machamp hybrid was about to aim a dynamic punch at Red and Pika, mostly at Red.

Red was standing by his Pokemon's side to fight against these...creatures - whatever they are he had no clue. He tried to identify them with his Pokedex but it only resulted in no data. Even with the combination of blast burn, frenzy plant, and hydro cannon, it only taken out a small fraction of them. He never seen these Pokemon before, if they're even Pokemon. They can also talk. The gang were ambushed by them once they had gotten to the ruins, saying that they shouldn't be here and that they should leave or else. Of course, they chose the latter and gotten into a brutal battle in an instant, with them getting injured in the process.

Their Pokemon's fatigue was evident through the long battles that they're currently dealing with. His arm was injured at some point being blown back while Green had cuts here and there and Blue had a gash on her leg. Crystal came sometime later to help but sustained some damage as well. Just what are they going to do? He then noticed that one of those things were heading for Pika while the yellow mouse was taking a short break from the relentless attacking. He quickly headed over to Pika and covered for him, closing his eyes and braced for the pain, but it never came.

"Ngh..." Red open his eyes at the voice and found a blonde fighting head on with the six armed creature, though her fist was packing with electricity than a normal punch. To his astonishment, she pushed the thing back to a distant, paralyzed. He then noticed that the girl isn't exactly human either. She had features that resemble that of a Pikachu.

The opponent came back charging at her with another punch but she jumped and swung her foot, making contact with his head and sending him flying to the nearest wall. Another one came charging at her. She extended a palm out and a lightning bolt appeared. She used it like a sword and struck the hybrid. But he blocked it by clasping the two of his hands, however, he still receive shock due to the contact with lightning. Yellow then swept him off his feet and flung him to the ground.

"Why you..." He quickly stood up and create an 'X' with his hand, aiming it at Yellow.

"Cross chop." Yellow muttered before attempting to dodge. But he grabbed her leg with his third arm, making the attack a success, though his aim was a bit off.

"Argh!" Yellow got blown back but not far because he still had a grip on her leg. He looked pretty smug by now as he stretch Yellow, holding her arms and leg tightly with his four arms. She tried to wiggle free but he had her in a death grip. He still have two free arms for attack.

"You put up a good fight. Let's just see how you fare with broken bones!" A smirk etched across his face before lifting his fifth and sixth hand, bringing it down with full force. Mew was about to do something but someone beat her to hit.

"Saur, vine whip!" Instantly, vines wrapped the two attack arms to cease it. Yellow took at glance at Red help his Venusaur pull before she released electric current through her arms and legs, causing numbness to the hybrid. Yellow escaped and did a swift kick to his stomach, causing him to collapse.

"Who and why are you guys here?" Yellow demanded coldly of the hybrids.

"We're only here to retrieve the necessary component hidden in the ruins." replied one of them. Components? Yellow's eyes darted to the wall behind them. She could see some ancient pictures but most of them were crumbled.

"Ruins are meant to be preserved." Yellow said calmly. "So you either leave or I'm going to knock some sense into all of you."

They all chuckled mockingly. The blonde sighed, "Very well, your choice."

"Wait!" Red stopped her. "You can't fight alone like that!"

Yellow only stared at him with a calm expression before smiling. "I'm not alone, right you two?"

Suddenly, a few of the hybrids were knocked out of the way like bowling pins by Gravvy. Mew giggled and appear by Yellow's side.

_"You betcha!" _Mew chirped.

"Mew?!" Red and the others exclaimed.

_"The one and only!" _Mew giggled follow by a wink.

"Mew, use protect to shield everyone." Yellow instructed. The psychic type saluted at the command like a solider and created a solid barrier around the injured.

"Gravvy, earthquake!" As soon as Yellow jumped, Gravvy stomped his feet on the ground, making the ground tremble and uprooting the hybrids from their stances.

Yellow extended a hand out to summon a huge bolt of lightning. She aimed it at the cluster and launched the bolt. On the way down, the lightning bolt split into several more and stabbed the ground, creating a circuit and electrocuted all of them. Yellow landed perfectly on the ground and was about to ready another attack by charging electricity to her fists.

"Crap..." said the one that looked like the leader since he his bigger than the others. "Retreat for now!"

Another hybrid suddenly appeared. He had a yellow robe with white fur surrounding his neck, pointy ears in his ruffled black hair. He was also holding a pendulum which was probably the one that had hypnotized the Pokemon that attacked Yellow earlier. Before Yellow could land a hit, he swung the pendulum and snapped his finger and all of them disappeared in a swish.

"...Teleported away." Yellow muttered before going back to the others. When she saw that they were injured, it pained her.

"No serious damage?" She asked. They shook their head absentmindedly, all eyes on Yellow and Mew.

"Who...who are you?" Red asked since none of them recognize Yellow in her current appearance.

Who is she? That's a good question. She couldn't tell them that she's Yellow...not yet anyways. Of all the names she can think of, she chose the very one that saved her life.

"Chuchu." Yellow replied simply, looking away. "And...thanks for saving me back there."

"No probl-" He was about to give a thumbs up with his injured arm but winced at the pain of moving it.

_"Yel-Chuchu!" _Mew had almost slipped as she approached them with something she had found. _"Look! They were after this!"_

It was an ancient tablet with the Unknown language engraved on it.

_"Apparently, it was hidden behind the ruins over there." _Mew pointed to where there was a tiny slot in that wall at would fit the tablet. It was just like the one in her dream!

"Oh my Arceus!" Crystal exclaimed, hands clasped to her cheeks. "I forgot that Yellow was right behind me!" The mentioned girl flinched. That's her cue to leave!

"We gotta go." The girl said quickly.

"W-wait!" Of course, they didn't wait. Mew had teleported them away.

"And I had a lot of questions for her too..." Red said in disappointment.

"Just who is she..." Green muttered.

"Wait, you brought Yellow?!" Red said in disbelief, finally letting Crystal's remark sink in and gaining attention from his friends. The blunette only laugh nervously.

"Don't you think that she might get hurt?!" Okay now all eyes were on Red, giving him weird looks, but he only return them a blank stare. "What? Isn't worrying about a friend normal?"

"Guys!" They all turn in the direction of the shout to see Yellow running up to them, a few scratches evident on her face.

"Yellow! you're okay!" Crystal literally tackled the girl in a hug, nearly choking Yellow.

"Kris, you're choking poor Yellow!" Blue exclaim but let out a laugh.

"S-sorry!" Crystal released the colorless-faced Yellow, letting her breath again and color returning to her face. "I'm so sorry for not believing you!"

The other three gave the two a questioning look.

"It's fine, it was hard to believe anyways," Yellow replied with a forgiving smile. "But you guys all look hurt!"

"Yeah...it's a long story." Blue said. Yellow walked over to where Pika had rested, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to do much..." But that was a lie.

She placed her hands on the injured Pokemon and everyone watch curiously at what she was doing.

"...I wish I could've done more to help but at least I can do this much." Yellow finished, revealing a fully recovered Pika, much to everyone's astonishment.

"Pikapi!" Pika hopped energetically and nuzzled Yellow in affection. She went to the other injured Pokemon and started using her healing ability on them as well.

"How..." Green became speechless, amazed at what was happening as their Pokemon are healed up one by one.

"You see, I have the gift of the Viridian Forest." the girl explain. "I have the ability to heal Pokemon as well as read their minds."

Everyone formed an 'O' with their mouth.

"Now I understand why Prof. Oak wanted you to come!" Crystal said, having a revelation. If only they known...

"I won't be able to heal your wounds though." Yellow wore an apologetic face, her mind becoming fuzzy from over using her powers but she continued to heal the last of their Pokemon.

"As long as our Pokemon are recovered then - Yellow?!" Red widen his eyes as the said girl collapse onto the ground with a soft thud. Everyone begin to surround her as Red lift her upper body in his good arm, shaking her.

"Yellow?" Red said with a worried tone. "Are you okay?" No matter how hard he shakes, the girl wouldn't wake up.

"Let's get out of here first." Green suggested, heaving himself and Blue up. "Crystal, go help Red with Yellow."

"R-right!"

Everyone returned their Pokemon. Blue had her Ditto, Ditty, transform into an Abra and teleported them out, to the jet that Crystal and Yellow came with.

* * *

**On a cliff side of the Mt. Cornet**

The figure sighed in relief. "She got the message. Thank goodness."

Her green hair flowing with the breeze. Her two red horn like hairpins glowed as she used her psychokinetic power to cover the place with mist, disappearing within it.

_Need to find them._

* * *

**School**

Later that night, they group had landed back to their academy and was greeted by a shocked Prof. Oak, who immediately called for treatment.

Prof. Oak sighed as he sat near Green's bed in the Infirmary Building, he had a look of remorse. "I shouldn't have send you kids out."

The room they're in is huge, consisting six beds, three on the opposite side of the room. There were white curtains that separated each bed so that there is privacy. But right now, the curtains are pulled back, giving the patients the view of everyone.

"Grandpa, I doubt anyone could've handled them," Green stated. "If it weren't for that girl, I'm pretty sure we would've been goners."

"This...girl," Prof. Oak said warily. "Do any of you know her?"

Everyone that was awake, which is everyone except Yellow, shook their hands. "She called herself by the name of Chuchu."

"Chuchu..." The Professor went deep in thought. _She didn't tell them after all. _

"By the way, how did you guys know that we were in trouble?" Red asked suddenly.

"Oh, uh...Yellow told us." Crystal answered honestly. The three looked at the sleeping Yellow then back at Crystal.

"Come again?"

"She told Prof. oak and I that she had some sort of vision about you three and that someone was asking for her to help you guys." The bluenette expanded. "I didn't believe her at first since it was a bit far-fetched but it came true."

They looked back at Yellow once more in amazement. "She's something isn't she?" Prof. oak asked of the group. The door to the room immediately flung open to reveal the rest of the Dexholders.

"Sis!" exclaimed Silver, running to Blue's side.

"Kris!" Emerald and Gold dashed to Crystal's bed side.

"What happened?" asked Sapphire and Ruby together. All of them had a look of concern plastered on their faces.

"Do you want the long version or the really short one?" Blue asked.

"Long."

"Well...it all started when we enter Mt. Cornet..." This is going to take an hour or two.

"...And so, here we are!" Blue concluded. Everyone who didn't witness the event had their jaws fall. They could not believe that their seniors were having trouble or the fact that the enemy they faced weren't exactly Pokemon or human either. Then came the part about 'Chuchu', Mew and Yellow. They were all left rather speechless than they already were.

"That girl..." Gold pointed at Yellow. "...can _heal_ and _read Pokemon's mind_?!"

"Don't point at her, it's rude!" Crystal berated.

"What's this 'bout the girl dat can use lightnin'?" Sapphire inquired.

"Don't know, all we know is that her name is Chuchu, have a Mew, can use lightning, and have features of a Pikachu." Red answered.

"Hm..." Silver contemplated for a moment. "It sounded like that Pika Girl I read in the newspaper when I'm bored."

"You _read the newspaper?!_" Gold snorted, earning glaring daggers from the redhead.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did find something like that on the internet." Ruby added in. "She would be perfect for my model!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Time to leave and give them the time to rest and heal." Prof. Oak announced, getting up from his seat and herding them out the door, but not without complaints from them - mostly Gold.

Red glanced over at Yellow, worry and guilt filled his mind.

Green sighed, noticing Red's expression. "It's not your fault that she is in extreme exhaustion."

"The doctor said that she won't be waking up for a day or two..." Crystal said with furrowed brows.

"Just what happened back there?" Red muttered, remembering when she collapsed.

"You seem to care for Yellow a lot." Blue het singature smirk etched across her face.

"Well, she did heal all our Pokemon." Red reasoned. "So why not?" Blue tsked and shook her head.

"Not now pesky woman." Green mutter in exasperation. "Get some rest."

"Aw, you do care!" Blue said coyly. The spiky brunette remained silent, knowing that talking back to her would be useless. Instead, he pulled the curtains over so that it created a flimsy wall, good enough so that he couldn't see her annoying face.

"Greeniiieee!" She drawl on the last syllable of the nickname long enough to create an annoying effect.

"Good. Night." Green seethe with coldness, closing his eyes.

* * *

**Two days later**

Red and the others were feeling much better after the two days' rest. Red had only sprained his arm so it wasn't anything big. Green and Crystal had a few bandages on their face and arms, Blue had her leg wrapped in bandages. Yellow, on the other hand, was still unconscious, but by the look for her face, she was having a nightmare.

"Don't...leave..." The said girl muttered in her sleep, gaining attention from the other four.

_"Heh heh, say good bye to your friends!" said the Gengar encountered from her past. _

_"T-this...this can't be happening...!" _

_He stand before dead bodies and had Red and the other Dexholders tied up._

_"Y-Yellow..." came Mew's voice. Gengar clutched onto Mew's throat with a death grip, causing her to choke._

_"N-no!" She was about to go rescue her Pokemon friend when her legs felt like cement. They wouldn't budge._

_The Gengar smirked from corner to corner as he prepared a death blow shadow punch. "You're going to watch as your friends die one by one."_

_"Stop...stop it..." Yellow held onto her head, dropping on to her knees. "Don't..."_

_"Don't cry...Yellow..." was Mew's last words as she faded away, just like Chuchu. The girl widen her eyes in horror._

_"Nonononono...!" Yellow sway her head back and forth, clutching tightly onto her head. "Don't leave...don't leave me behind..."_

_"Yellow!" This time, it was Red. "Yell...ake...up!"_

_The words were faint so she couldn't understand it. Everything seemed to had stopped and became pitch black. She could still hear Red but this time much clearer._

_"Please Yellow, wake up!" She then hear the same thing from Blue's and Crystal voice._

Yellow slowly edged open her eyes to see that Red, Green, Blue, and Crystal standing over her. Everyone present sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Blue asked in concern. "You were twitching, talking, and crying in your sleep!"

"...Thanks." was all yellow could mustered out as she tries to sit up, she felt drain of energy. They gave her a questioning look, wondering why the girl had thanked her.

"If you didn't wake me out then my night terror would've turn for the worst." The girl explained causally, placing a hand to her throbbing head.

"Night terror?" Red asked, clueless.

"It's a sleep disorder in which a person quickly wakes from sleep in a terrified state." Green defined monotonously.

"...haven't been getting a good sleep since..." Yellow muttered a little too loud.

"You been having them?" Crystal asked, overhearing her.

"It's been chronic, ever since that day." Yellow replied, shivering at the memory.

"That really isn't healthy, shouldn't you have it look at before it turns to sleeping paralysis?" Blue asked in concern.

"Again, what?"

"Red...you slept through Medical class...didn't you." Green deadpan. It was more of a statement than a question. Red whistled innocently and looked away. Everyone else rolled their eyes, except for Yellow, who was still a little groggily.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About two days give or take a few hours." Crystal answered.

"Okay..." Yellow trailed off. "How are you guys feeling?"

"Nothing that a day's rest couldn't heal!" Red grinned. "But why did you collapsed back there?"

"Collapsed?" Yellow replied blankly. "Oh...um...I overused my powers. The more I use it the more tired I get. Though this is the first time I slept for some long..."

"I guess everything have a price." Green quipped.

"Why didn't you tell us before that you have that power?" Red asked. Yellow contemplated for a moment. Back then, she had always been viewed as the strange girl with powers. Everyone always avoided her because of that fact and because she was always so quiet...except her family and Pokemon.

"I-I was...I was just scared," Yellow replied timidly. "When people found out about my ability, t-they view me as a f-freak..."

"Then they must be idiots." Red and the others smirked. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling and she couldn't help the grateful smile etching across her face. But it quickly disappeared as she remembered her nightmare.

_Mew..._

_Don't too much about it, you know I won't give in without a fight! _Mew assures, knowing of her nightmare through Yellow's mind. She bit the bottom of her lips.

_I just hope they won't go after them. _She looks at the four with a sad look.

"Red!" came a shout then a slam of the door. In came a girl with orange hair with a frantic look on her face. Red looked both surprised and pale as he saw the girl. He uttered an 'uh oh' quietly. Green, Blue, and Crystal had a face that said 'oh boy, here comes trouble.'

The orange hair girl tackled Red with a hug, causing both to fall, due to Red being too stunned to support himself.

"Ow! Misty!" complained Red as he hit his sprained arm on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry!" Misty apologized quickly, getting up and sitting next to Red.

"What are you doing here?" Red asked, trying not to sound rude but he didn't feel any happier either.

"I heard from Gold that you got hurt so I rushed a here right away!" Misty answered. "Why didn't you tell me that you were injured?"

"I didn't exactly had time to do that..." Red answered, avoiding eye contact with the orange hair girl and trying to pry her off. "Misty...could you-"

He was cut off by Misty gentle pecking him on the lips. Red looked stunned, Green raised his eyebrows, Blue widen her eyes, Crystal turned away, turning a tint shade of red, Yellow spacing off as she was having a telepathic conversation with Mew.

"I was so worried about you!" Misty hugged him tighter, unknown of his wincing at his arm being in pain.

"What are we? Chop liver?" Blue griped, then noticed Yellow staring straight at the two, unknown that she was actually talking to an invisible Mew.

"Ahem." Green faked a cough. "Misty, thanks for _visiting us _but we don't have to witness that." Blue shook her head, hiding in it her disapproval of the match.

"W-what?! No!" Red exclaimed, turning the color of his namesake, he then noticed that Yellow was starring at them with a blank look. "H-hey...Yellow, are you okay?"

She didn't give an answer. Blue strolled over to snapped her finger in front of her. That helped Yellow snap out from her telepathic talk.

"H-huh?" She looked from Blue to Red with an orange hair girl hugging him on the ground, she did a double take. "Um...did I miss something? "

"What? You mean you didn't even notice the loud outburst?" Blue asked skeptically. Yellow shook her head absentmindedly.

"I...err...spaced out." That was somewhat true for the girl. Red sighed inwardly.

"...A-am I intruding on something?" Yellow inquired shyly, a tint of red evident on her face. "And...w-who are you?"

Misty finally let go of Red, who went over to Blue and Green with Blue scowling at him for some reason or another. "Hi! I'm Misty!" the girl held out a hand for a friendly shake.

"I'm Yellow, nice to meet you." She replied, shaking Misty's hand.

"Why were you spacing out?" Blue asked of Yellow. Yellow flinched, how was she gong to answer that? Maybe she should tell them about the dream she had like Mew told her to.

I...um...I had this-" She stopped midway as she remembers something. "GRAVVY!"

"Gravvy?" The others chimed in unison. She hopped down the bed, wobbling a little and look frantically around as she spots a pokeball resting on a table nearby. SHe made her way over and snatched up her pokeball, a Golem was seen in the transparent red covered top of the ball. She sighed in relief and muttered, "It wasn't a dream."

"That Golem was worried about you," Red explained, approaching the girl. "He came out of your pokeball and wouldn't leave your side until he fell asleep."

Yellow looked at the sleeping Gravvy and smiled.

"Is he your only Pokemon?" He asked. The girl's mood seemed to had dampened once more but before anyone notices, Gold burst into the room along with the other Dexholders.

"Sup gu-oh hey Misty." Gold greeted. "I guess you heard?"

Red practically gave Gold a death glare that send chills down the golden eyed boy's spines.

"Uh...s-sorry?" Gold apologized, catching what Red was furious about, though Yellow and Misty stayed clueless. Red then looked to his spiky hair friend for help. Green sighed but complied.

"Since we're all here right now, let's discuss about the upcoming events for the school." He then looked at Misty. "This is for the Dexholders only so would you please step out?"

"But Yellow isn't part of it either!" Misty protested, pointing at the mentioned girl.

"She's a patient so it would be unreasonable of us to kick her out." Green replied coldly. "Besides, you didn't even get permission from the reception counter to barged in here in the first place did you - which was a little too rude for my taste."

"I..." Misty trailed off, her face steaming red in embarrassment.

"Thought so," The spiky brunette said, with folded arms. "You have disrupted our recovery time as it is. You were also acting too rough, tackling a patient down and bringing pain on his injury. And shouldn't you be attending to your gym right now? It's irresponsible of you to leave your post without informing anyone."

Green kept stabbing verbal arrows at Misty unknowingly, leaving her speechless and ashamed.

"Okay, I get it!" Misty stormed out.

"Thanks." thanked a sincere Red.

"Wow...sometimes, your harsh truth are a little overwhelming." Blue remarked. "Nice for making her leave _and _making her feel bad."

"What did I say?" Green inquired monotonously. Blue only rolled her eyes at wave it off with a 'nevermind.'

"A-are you s-sure I'm a-allowed when you guys a-are having a m-meeting?" Yellow asked timidly.

"You're injured. So you have the right to be in here." Green replied with his previous tone then turn to the rest. "And I was serious about the meeting. We need to catch up on the work." Everyone else sighed before gathering and propping up on the beds.

"So what are we talking about?" Gold spoke up.

"Like I said, the events that will be taking place." Green replied coolly. "The tournament is in two months to celebrate the school's 50th anniversary and we need to think about how it's going to go this year. Grandpa wants to invite the gym leaders in too."

"Awesome!" Red perked up. "It's going to be fun this year!"

"But now we'll have to arrange the number of participants, since there will be a lot entering. I have yet received how many gym leaders are entering or who. So how are we going to make qualifications when there are too many participating? We need to make sure to give every student a chance to participate. But we can't have it last more than two days' time span since there will be a dance later on and we have to plan that out as well."

"...Even though the list is short...you have a way to make my head ache with the technicalities." Blue groaned, holding onto her head. "Can't we do this another day?"

Green gave her a stern look. "No. We need to brain storm now." Everyone became buried with thoughts and suggestions piling in their heads. They then throw in ideas, only to be straight out rejected by others but mostly by Green and his reasoning.

...

A few suggestions later

...

"1 on 1?" Red's.

"Takes approximately 5-10 minutes for each battle. Judging by the fact the we will have hundreds of students attending - There are already talks of it throughout the school since the announcement at the start of the year - as well as the gym leaders, that would take up most of the day. We will also have to create numerous brackets and divisions so that the winners of those will go on to the next day, I highly doubt that would work since it would definitely take too long. We need something less time consuming."

...

Few more suggestions and rejections

...

"How about we put some restrictions on participating?" Crystal's.

"Remember, we have to give _every _and_ all _students a chance to participate. It wouldn't be fair if one cannot enter because of things such as grades." Green reasoned as he glance at Gold and Sapphire when he said the last part.

"Hey! I get good grades!" Gold riled up.

"If you're talking about a C average with a few D's and a C balanced by an A in P.E. then sure." The spiky brunette shot him down with a cold and sarcastic tone, leaving him no room the argue back. The golden eyed boy look shocked as how he knows his grades even though he's not in he's class.

"You WHAT?!" Crystal became peeved. "And after all the tutoring you asked me to give you?!" Gold cowered at her glare.

"And if you're wondering how I know about it, did you forget about the minor detail about who I am?" Green inquired, reading Gold's previous thought like an open book. "I _am _the Head Principal's _grandson, _therefore, I have access to all the school records. And also, start getting to class on time and don't ditch them wither. By the way Sapphire, you might need to consider actually study for your upcoming tests. Your grades are falling just as bad as Gold's."

"WHAT?!" The said brunette exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "But-" Ruby put a hand in front of her so she wouldn't protest.

Red chuckled. "You been keeping up with these things huh?"

"You _do _care about us!" Blue teased. Green absolutely ignored them.

"We're going to have a _real _study session once we're done here." Ruby said in a tone that you can't argue with. "Not like when you fight with the door or window to try to break free from your so call 'confinement' or break school property because of frustration. Seriously though, that's getting a little old."

"...PRISSY BOY!" Sapphire screamed to the top of her lungs, having the urge to lunge at the said boy and strangle him to death. Crystal held her back from any kind of those murderous intentions.

"Can we _please _get back to the topic?!" Emerald spoke up, irked by the argument and thinking about the preparations.

"Glad to," Green replied but became even more monotonous as he goes on. "If anyone else have more suggestions."

"How about a Pokemon contest? Grooming your Pokemon for the judges and show off their moves?" Ruby suggested hopefully. Everyone - except Yellow, who sat awkwardly and couldn't not listen - gave him a look that said 'seriously?'

Green rubbed his temples. "Ruby, not everyone share your liking just showing off your Pokemon."

"Gah! Why is it so hard to make a qualification round dealing with what? A few hundred students?!" Gold griped, grabbing a fist full of hair in frustration.

"Ooo~! A musical!" Everyone just silently look at Blue as if she was off her rocker.

"What? The contest reminded me of a show which got me thinking of a Pokemon musical." Blue shrugged it off nonchalantly, secretly planning what she would do if they were ever to go to one, courtesy to her matchmaking mischief. "It wasn't a suggestion. I just have a sudden urge to go to one."

"Great, tell me how it goes once you come back from Unova...or dreamland." Green quipped. "I personally prefer the former because I will finally have some peace of mind when you're gone."

Blue put on a whiny facade, tugging on his shirt sleeve like a child. "Greennniiieeee! Let's go to one! We all have to go! It would be perfect to help unwind from the stress!"

"Shut up, pesky woman." Green chastised, earning a murderous glare from a certain redhead but shrugged it off nonetheless. "I think the medicine is getting to you."

"Either that or I have BIG HEADACHE from you rejecting all our ideas!" Blue flailed her arms about for emphasis. "For Arceus's sake! Why don't we just make it a battle royal? Take on the first person or people you see and bam! Problem solved!"

"..." Green and the others just stared at her again, with blank expressions. "...That...might actually work."

"Or you're just agreeing with it because it was Blue that suggested it." Red smirked. The spiky brunette shot his friend a glare full of murderous intentions, making him back away.

"Ho ho?" It certainly caught Blue's attention as a smirked replaced her griping face. Green rolled his eyes, then balanced the pros and cons of a battle royal to everyone, causing most of their brain to malfunction trying to keep up with all the information coming in.

"Green, if I haven't known you better than I do now, I say you're enjoying this." Red pointed out. Green gave him a knowing smirk.

"You can be such a sadist at times..." Red shook his head.

"Anyways, everyone agree on Blue's idea?" They had on a thoughtful look and then just nodded their heads in approval.

"We can enter right?" Red asked. The spiky brunette merely nodded.

"Now we'll have to set up some rules for it as well as how to keep track who got taken out and who's still in..." Everyone just looked utterly fried. They didn't prepare for this, not today.

"...But we'll have to discuss it another day. Same goes for the dance." Green finished up, making his friends beamed in delight. He looked up at the clock. "We have already taken up about two hours talking about this. For now, may I get a report on how the days went when we're absent?"

"Uh..." Gold became rigid. "Normal?"

Crystal shot him a glare and chided at him. "Normal?! You call blowing up the Science Building, _normal_?!" Green, Red, and Blue gave Gold a look.

"Just why did you have to another experiment without supervision?!"

"Yeesh! It was only a classroom!"

"A classroom now with a clear skyscraper view of the forest right next to it!"

"Shhhh!" Blue shushed them, then point to Yellow who somehow fell asleep.

Green sighed in exasperation, "Anything else besides the paper work for renovating the classroom - which will be done by Gold - and please, I don't want to hear personal issues right now."

"WHAT?!" Gold exclaimed upon hearing that he have to filled the torture of paperwork, earning a smack upside the head by Blue.

"Lower it done! Yellow's sleeping!" She scold quietly. "And it's your responsibility since _you're_ the one that ruined the class!"

"How are you even one of the top students?" Silver scoffed. The golden eyed boy leered at the ginger.

"Sapphire, how was sentry duty?" Red inquired, ignoring the unfolding argument.

"Everythin's A-OK!" Said girl saluted and reveal her fang grin. "No suspicious people or Pokemon can get past me!"

"School affairs?"

"Everything fine besides the annoying girls and a few fights." Ruby responded causally. Crystal nodded in agreement.

"Security cameras along with measures?"

"Functional!" Emerald chirped.

"Do we really need to beef up the security?" Gold asked idly.

Green shot him a look. "Do you really want a repeat of the last occurrence?" Upon hearing that, everyone looked somber. Crystal cuddled with herself and buried her face in her arms and started to cry. Emerald grimaced. Silver felt pain inside of him but he refused to show it.

Looking at Crystal's state like that pained Gold, he regretted ever asking. "...Sorry Kris."

"Let's not think about it anymore." Blue ordered, giving at look that commanded Gold to comfort her, then looked at Red and Green. "I think the meeting's adjourned." The boys nodded.

Sapphire picked up a murmur outside the window since she was the closest and had sharp hearing. She decided to go check it out, but upon opening it, no one was seen outside. "Weird..." She did, however, felt a sudden chill down her spine.

"Cold?" Ruby asked, approaching her.

"Nah, just thought I heard and felt sumthin'." Knowing Sapphire's sharp human senses aren't something to mess with, Ruby went deep into thought about who might had eavesdrop of them and why. It was just a simple meeting discussing future events. It couldn't only be that someone wanted learn something ahead of time, could it?

He only snapped out of his reverie by Blue's quip.

"Are you two lovebirds talking about your future together?"

"WHAT?! NEVER!" He and Sapphire exclaimed, causing Yellow to bolt up from her short nap. Both of them turn to each other and glared.

"Don't copy me!" They step closer to each other.

"Stop it!" Closer.

"STOP!" Faces inches apart.

"Oh just kiss already." Blue interjected with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Shaddup Blue!" Sapphire rebuked, turning to her. The said girl just rolled her eyes. "Stubborn bunch."

* * *

**I don't know if I'll update anytime soon since school's starting up soon and have to prepare.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Adventure at the Mall!

Chapter 11

**Sorry that it took so long for the update! ^^' I am still having trouble adjusting to school so, again, updates will be slow! Heck, I haven't updated on my other stories yet either and that's gonna take even longer!**

**Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Yellow walked through the halls of the school, deep in thought. I's been days since she and the others left the Infirmary Building. She was mulling over what she had conversed with Mew. They're beginning to make their move.

Mew had found out something interesting while Yellow was asleep that day in the Infirmary. It was that minute of discussion between the Dexholders'. It peaked her curiosity so she went through their memory for specific details about that dreadful occurrence. Though what she found, she couldn't tell Yellow since even Mew does not know why it happened. She did, however, have a gut feeling that it will happen again. She couldn't quite put a finger(or paw) on it but she felt something the first time they set foot upon the school.

_So we need to be more careful from now on?_ Yellow asked of Mew about the ancient tablet that they found while walking through the school halls.

_Yep. _Mew replied, remembering what she had read. _I felt a dark presence while we were in the infirmary. That Sapphire girl picked it up too._

Yellow only sighed and shook her head. This has been stressing her out. _I thought we're supposed to find _them. _Not the other way around._

Mew chuckled to herself. _Better have the enemy come and found us instead of wasting energy searching. __They don't show themselves as often as we liked, so it's pretty hard to track them down. Remember when we broke into an organization but realize that it had nothing to do with the hybrids?_

"...Was that ever embarrassing..." Yellow unconsciously muttered.

"What was embarrassing?" asked a familiar voice. It was so close that Yellow felt the breath as the voice spoke. She jumped in fright, and her reflex kicked in - uppercutting whoever that was behind her.

"Ow!" The boy stumbled back as Yellow's fist made contact with his chin.

"R-Red?!" The demure girl squeaked as she whirled around to see the crimson eyed boy rubbing his aching chin.

"Hey there Yellow!" Blue popped out from behind, a glint in her eye showing that she had something planned, but went unnoticed.

"Um...h-hi!" The girl stammered.

"Man, you pack quite the punch!" Red groaned, getting the feel back in his jaw.

"I-I'm so-sorry!" Yellow apologized hastily, slightly red. Mew let out a fit of uncontrollable laughter that can only be heard by the raven girl. _That wasn't funny!_

_At...least...it showed...that your...reflex is still top notch! _Mew remarked between laughter.

"W-what are you two d-doing h-here?" the girl inquired, trying hard to ignore the brawling Mew but it was hard when you have a voice laughing uncontrollably in your head as you tried to think.

"Uh..." Red seemed to be contemplating why was he there, but then remember. "Blue wanted me to help her find you." He jabbed a thumb at the brunette.

"That was impressive Yellow!" Blue complimented. The said girl blinked in confusion, having no clue at what she was talking about.

"That really caught me off guard though." Red smiled sheepishly.

"Uh...oh!" Yellow's brain functioned again as she realized what they were talking about. "Again, I-I'm r-really sorry!"

"Nah, it's fine," The boy waved it off. "I been in worst situations."

"Yellow~" Blue said in a sing-a-long. "Do you have time tomorrow?"

"T-tomorrow?" The girl blinked. "Um...I don't think so..."

The female Dexholder clapped her hand together, looking gleeful. "Fantastic! All of the Dexolders are going to the mall early tomorrow so it would be awesome if you tag along!"

Yellow and Red stared at her blankly, the boy was the first to speak.

"...I don't remember agreeing to that..." He pointed at the statement. "And I don't think Green would've agreed either."

Blue shot him a look before letting a Chester cat grin etch across her face. "Oh you two won't get a say in this~ And I have other ways to make the reluctants more than willing to go~!"

Something about her sweet and innocent tone send chill dancing down both Red and Yellow's spine. The crimson eyed boy had learned not to mess with Blue when she had a plan spiraling in her mind. If he does, then he'll have to dig himself out.

Yellow, having no reason to denied the invitation, agreed.

"Great! Meet me at the school entrance tomorrow at 10 o'clock sharp! I'm going to talk to the others, byyeeee~!" The gleeful girl skipped off, leaving Red and yellow to stay behind with blank looks.

_Yellow's first play date with friends~! _Mew squealed in delight. _You're growing up so fast!_

"...Shut up." Yellow accidentally let it slip from her mouth, earning a questioning look from Red.

"Who are you - " He was cut off by a sea of squealing girls in the distance.

"Oh crap! I thought I was rid of them!" Red exclaimed in panic, then latched his hand of Yellow's wrist and dragged her along. "C'mon or we're going to get run over!"

_Wait what? Why am I being dragged into this again?! _Again meaning that this is the fifth time this week that Yellow was set on running away from the _Dexholder's - mostly Red's - fan clubs._

* * *

Next day - Saturday

"Exactly why am I here?" asked Green irately. His frown deepened as they arrived at their stop.

"Because I said so~!" Blue replied with a wink before hopping off the bus, the others followed. "Now c'mon! Time's-a-wasting!"

"T'ere better be food like ya said!" Sapphire screeched, not at all fond that she had been 'persuaded' by Blue to tag alone. In fact, about half of the gang grumbled in a nasty mood that they have to spend their weekend in the mall - most likely carrying Blue's shopping bags.

Once they enter through the sliding doors, the brunette twirl around, facing the group. "So guys, where to first?" And all at once, a wave of demands and whatnot threw the girl off her feet.

"FOOD COURT!"

"I need to buy new materials for sewing!"

"Candy store!"

"I need a new pool stick!"

"No you don't!"

The Kanto natives sweatdropped as their juniors suddenly came to life for no reason. "...I regret ever asking."

"Where did Silver go?" Gold asked, noticing that their redhead companion disappeared.

"That guy probably didn't wanna carry Blue's shoppin' bags," Sapphire replied nonchalantly, forgetting that Blue was right next to her. "I mean, who wanna carry a shoppin' manic's bags?"

"Ahem," Blue fake a cough for Sapphire to acknowledge her now demonic presence. "So I'm a shopping manic huh?"

"Heh heh..." The Hoenn native laughed nervously, prodding her index fingers together as she shrunk under Blue's presence. "N-Nah...I-I was just jokin' 'round!"

"Uh...So, SSG and I will just be on our way now..." Gold informed quickly, dragging the reluctant blunette with him, not wanting to stick around with Blue. "Cya!"

"Hey-! What are you doing?!" Crystal protested against his iron grip. "Get your hands off me!"

"Do _you _want to carry Blue's heavy load?" The golden eyed boy hissed in her ears, speed walking. "And she would probably steal one of our wallets to pay for it too!"

The blunette relented her struggle, knowing that Gold was right on the matter. Besides, Gold's not as bad as Blue right? At least their taste were different and Crystal would probably enjoy playing games all day than being forcd to try out clothes.

"As for your punishment," Blue stated, towering over Sapphire. "You're not getting lunch!"

"WHAT?!" Sapphire shrieked in horror, causing everyone around to give them weird looks. "Aw please Blue! I'm already hungry just thinking that I have to skip a meal!"

"O-kkaayyy...I'm just gonna...go check out some gadgets!" Emerald said awkwardly, side-stepping away from the wondering eyes, pretending that he doesn't know any of these people.

Ruby sighed and put a hand on his face. "Guys, please stop making a scene." He did, however, pitied Sapphire's state. The ruby eyed boy knew full well that Sapphire would probably die of hunger if she skipped her favorite meal of the day. A bit of an exaggeration but it was closed enough.

"Blue, I'll take her from here," Ruby interrupted the older brunette's scolding. "If you're going to drag her along, she's going to complain that the way there and back."

The younger brunette looked at Ruby hopefully but faded once he flashed a smirk, accompanied by a glint in his eyes. Either way, she's going to have to suffer from fashion maniacs.

Blue contemplated the idea before forming her own smirk. "Is that an excuse to get away from us and have your own little date?"

"..." The two Hoenn natives let that sink in before screaming in unison. "WE'RE NOT DATING!" which caused some more staring from the passing shoppers. The two teens had a glaring/shouting contest.

"SHUT UP!"

"STOP TALKING WHEN I DO!"

"NO YOU!"

"It always amuse me how you two always talk in unison," Blue teased. "It's like you two have the same minds."

"Me?" Ruby pointed to himself, then at the younger brunette. "And that..._beast?!"_

"Who are ya callin' beast?! Ya Prissy boy!" Sapphire exclaimed in irritation.

"Argh, forget it!" Ruby threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Do whatever you want, I'm leaving!"

"Ruby!" Sapphire called out, chasing after the boy since she didn't want to be left with her senior. "Don't leave me here!"

"Huh, I didn't even need to say that we're splitting in groups." Blue remarked nonchalantly.

"Isn't that what you always do when you take us somewhere against our will?" Red asked. Blue nodded in response. "Then, I'm pretty sure they got used to it and just split up by instinct."

"Good point."

"I'm going to go to the book store." Green stated, about to stroll away until a hand grabbed his shirt collar.

"Oh no you don't!" Blue said sternly. "You and Red will be accompanying Yellow and I." She patted Yellow's shoulder, prompting her out of her trance from the scene she had just witness.

"Wait, what?" Yellow spoke up for the first time since they been in the mall.

"What?!" The two male Dexholders exclaimed in unison.

"What's with you people saying the same thing at the same time?" She rolled her eyes. "C'mon let's go!"

Blue took Yellow's hand and pulled her away, leaving the boys behind as they exchange looks.

"AND FOR THE LAST TIME, NO! YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" shouted Blue, as if reading their minds.

* * *

"Greenie~! Isn't this one cute?" Blue squealed as she hold a v-neck shirt.

"...No." Green said curtly. "And stop calling me that Pesky Woman." They were pulled into a clothing shop and Blue was trying out every type of clothes possible, already having bags of close at hand - to be more direct, in Green's hands.

The brunette huffed and looked at Yellow then at Red. "Oi Red!"

"What?" The boy snapped out of his boredom to look at the brunette. She pulled Yellow close to her, and holding the shirt in front of Yellow's petite figure. The girl looked at it in confusion.

"How does Yellow look in this?"

"Uh...great I guess?" The crimson eyed boy shrugged, not really knowing what else to say since he isn't one into such things as fashion. Blue rolled her eyes, _Boys._

She shoved Yellow into a changing room.

"W-wha...?" The demure girl squeaked out as the brunette gave tossed her a set of clothes to try on.

"You're not coming out until you try it on~" Blue chirped. As they waited, the Kanto native's eyes caught on something interesting.

_Ohoho~ What's this? _Blue thought sly as she eyed a cafe on the opposite side of where they were. She quint to see through the glass windows to see Gold and Crystal chatting away happily. At least that's what she thought she saw.

"I'm so going to video tape this." Blue giggled, scurrying out of the clothing store. Only Green noticed she was going somewhere.

"Red, stay with Yellow, I'm going to go see what Blue is up too." The spiky brunette informed as he gestured to a disappearing Blue. The raven boy nodded in response, a smirk spread across his face.

"Good luck with your date!"

The green eyed teen shot him a glare before leaving.

"Um..." Yellow poked out from the curtained changing room with furrowed brows. "...Where's Blue?"

"Oh, she went somewhere," Red answered causally. 'I don't think she and Green will be coming back anything soon though."

The girl sighed in relief. "Good, I won't have to show her the clothes she picked out for me."

"Why? You don't like the clothes blue picked?"

"Um...It's not that at all!" Yellow shook her head. "I-it's j-just that...I-I'm not u-used to wearing t-these clothes!"

The raven boy's eyebrow quirked up. "Let me see how you look."

"Um..." she seemed to be sliding her head back behind the curtains. "I...um...don't think that's a good idea..."

The girl was reluctant to show her new appearance. She wasn't comfortable to be seen in clothes other than what she wore everyday, which was just the same sets of clothes everyday - of course she have many sets of the same clothing. She didn't think having different appearances everyday was worth the time and trouble.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Red persuaded gently as if dealing with a five year old.

"..."

"I promise, I won't criticize." He continued, holding up a hand to pledge. Yellow sighed, slowly walking out in a flowy, sleeveless, green v-neck shirt with a brown braided belt around her waist and close-to-knee length black tights. Her face was scarlet as she stood their, hands clasped in front of her.

Red widen his eyes and breathed out a silent 'Whoa.'

"S-sorry?" The demure girl tilted her head, she didn't catch what Red had mouthed.

"Oh, err," The boy snapped out of his trance and shook his head, then wore a sheepish grin. "It looks nice on ya!"

Yellow felt a tingling feeling in her stomach as the compliment hit her. She turned even redder than she was from the embarrassment and was only about to stutter out a 'thanks' before quickly going back to changing room to switch to her clothes.

_Yellow, you should get it! It looked great on you! _Mew squealed. _Even Red said so._

The girl rolled her eyes. "It's uncomfortable. I'm not used to these kind of clothes."

Ignoring Mew's constant nagging, Yellow walked out to see Red waiting. "So, where to now?"

"Erm...let's just walk around the mall to see what kind of things there is to do." Red suggested, not really sure what else to do since he rarely go to malls - except when Blue dragged him and the others to one occasionally.

* * *

"Hehe," Blue was chuckling to herself as she hid in one of the cafe booths, her phone readying as she tilted the camera out to record what was happening.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" The brunette jerked her head to the seat opposite of hers to see Green taking a seat in it.

"What's better than getting some materials to tease your friend or blackmailing them later?" Blue pouted.

He sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Pesky woman." She only stuck out her tongue childishly at him. Turning back to record. While she did that, Green had ordered drinks for both of them, seemingly thinking that this was going to take a while.

"Hey, this is really good!" Crystal exclaimed in happiness, eating the Crêpe that she ordered.

"See, told cha this place had good food!" Gold grinned.

"Sorry I ever doubted you." Crystal said sarcastically, taking another bite.

"Geez, I can feel the love." The gold eyed boy rolled his eyes.

"What love?" The blunette joked. The Johto native feign being hurt.

"Will you ever give me a chance?" Just as he said that, a waitress came over to ask if they wanted anything else. What happened next was Gold getting kicked hard on the head as he tried to flirt with the waitress. Blue facepalmed at Gold's actions and muttering a 'seriously Gold?'

The blunette apologized for the boy's behavior and asked for the bill.

She then glared at Gold clutching his head. "And this is why I don't give you chances, you never take anything seriously!"

"Oh c'mon! I can be serious when I want to be!" slamming the table with his palms as he stood up in protest.

Crystal scoffed and looked at him incredulously, arms folded. "If you can prove to me just that, then I'll consider it."

"You won't regret it!" Gold grinned, taking hold of the blunette's hands in his, giving her a wink. Crystal rolled her eyes, though tints of red was evident on her cheeks.

"I'm regretting it already," She muttered then jerked her hands away from the boy, her mind wondering off and so does her eyes. "Hey...is that Blue and Green?"

Gold turned his head to see two brunettes in the distance bickering about something. "Looks like it, what are they doing here?"

The blunette turned pale as she started to have a bad feeling. "...Don't tell me, they were stalking us?!"

"Her, most likely," Gold replied. "But Green, it's as likely as him being all friendly and laughing with the rest of us."

"Touché." The boy looked at her as if she was speaking in another language - she was.

"What the hell does that even mean?!"

Crystal rolled her eyes, "You're such an idiot."

"Hey! I'm not that much of an idiot!"

"...You just admitted you're an idiot," She deadpanned but then sighed and shook head again as Gold pouted like a child. "Grow up."

"I think that the moment was over..." Blue sighed in disappointment as she sipped on her milkshake, turning away from the Johto natives' petty argument. She had thanked Green for ordering and paying for it, albeit she didn't under stand why he would do that.

"You're bored already?" Green asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well duh!" She said, standing up. "Let's go to the arcade!"

"..." The spiky brunette deadpanned at the girl. "What? No more shopping?"

"Ohoho, does Greenie actually wanted to shop with me and watch as I try on clothes that makes me look like a model?" Blue teased, a sly smirk etching on her face.

He rolled his eyes before standing up and walking away, "...Forget I ever asked."

"Wait!" Blue pulled on his arm. "I want to go to the arcade!"

"Then go by yourself."

Blue pouted, then pleaded with puppy-dog eyes, one that Green cannot absolutely say no too no matter how hard he tried. "Please?"

_Ugh..._Why that get him every time, he does not know. "Pesky woman."

"I'll take that as a yes~" Blue chirped, then handed her shopping bags to Green before dragging him out of the cafe to find the arcade.

"It looks like they're on a date or something, wanna follow them?" Gold asked as his eyes pace across the cafe window, following their disappearing Seniors. Crystal contemplated over the thought, it was tempting. Since Blue had spied on them, it would make it even if they did some spying of their own but the blunette didn't want to snoop that low as to stalking.

"I doubt they're even on one, Blue probably forced Green to carry her stuff while she went on a shopping spree." Crystal said firmly, folding her arms. "Albeit it's tempting to find out the truth, there is no way I'm stalking them."

"You're no fun SSG!" Gold pouted.

The blunette shot a look at him, "Don't you dare call me that!"

"Well, I think I heard Blue said she wanted to go to the arcade," Gold stated, ignoring Crystal's scolding. "I wanna go, there's a few games that I wanna play."

**At the Arcade**

Blue forced Green to play arcade games with her since it would be pointless to play by herself. So they played racing games, fighting games, shooters, dancing, etc. It took forever to force Green to dance but once she seen him on the dance pad-thingy, she was impressed.

"Are you sure they're not on a date?" Gold whispered to Crystal, they were on the other side of the arcade so that they wouldn't run into their Seniors.

"For the umpteen time, they're not on a date!" Crystal scrunched her eyebrow as she concentrated on the screen. "Now stop distracting me! I'm trying to focus here!"

The golden eyed boy sweatdropped as he watched the blunette getting into a capture game.

"Why...why do you always win?!" Blue exclaim in frustration after losing another car race. Green shrugged but wore a smirk as he was amused by how frustrated Blue was.

In the midst of her tantrum, Blue spotted something she want from the crane machine.

"Are you sure you want to waste tokens on that?" The spiky brunette asked idly.

"What? You don't think I can get it?" Blue turn and pouted before inserting a coin in.

"Gah!" Blue began to throw a fit as she couldn't get what she wanted from the crane machine. "Why won't this stupid thing let me have that Eevee Plushy already?!"

"Are you still on that?" Green inquired, slightly amused as the brunette just wasted another token. He was walking around the arcade, playing some games, winning them all, and went back to check up on Blue - that was half an hour ago.

By the end of another fail try, the brunette just hit her head on the glass window of the crane machine. "...Stupid machine."

"Why do you want that so much?"

"It's just so cute, I just have to get it!"

The spiky brunette sighed, "Let me try." he walked to confront the foe, inserting a token in.

Blue rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I don't think even you could - " she was cut off by an Eevee plushy being held in front of her. She stared at the object blankly, then tilted her head up to see Green's still stoic face.

"What?" He asked flatly, noticing Blue gaping.

"How..."

"Do you want it or not?" He asked in exasperation, his face turning to look elsewhere.

"...YES~!" Blue squealed in absolute delight as she lunged for the toy and hugged it tightly, acting like a child getting her first toy. The spiky brunette's eyes darted back to the over ecstatic Blue, just seeing her that happy made the boy somewhat relief. Though a slight blush crept onto his face as the teen's rather...cute antics over a toy.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Green's face soften upon laying his eyes on the now childish Blue as she swing back and forth with the Eevee plushy in her gripe. He couldn't help but let a small genuine smile escape from him. However small that may be, it was a smile.

"Okay, how about now?" The two Johto native peeked up from one of the gaming machines. "There is no way you could miss the sparkling and heart-warming aura surrounding them right now!"

"It's not a - "Crystal stopped once she tiptoed up to see them, then she turned around to rub her temples. "...You got me. They're on a date."

"Holy Arecus!" Gold exclaimed.

"What?" The blunette tiptoed again to see...a rare site. "...Gold, camera, NOW!"

"Hah?"

"Oh nevermind," Crystal replied, swiping her on phone out so that she could that a picture of Blue hugging Green and Green didn't even mind, in fact, it looked like he liked it though it surprised him at first. The blunette snapped a picture and both of them hide as Green looked to their direction.

"I am so going to showing this to the gang later!"

* * *

"Sapphire, will you stop sending food everywhere?!" Ruby complained as they sat in the food court. How he even got there was anyone's guess. "Eat properly!"

"Shaddup prissy boy, I can eat however I like!" The brunette retorted with a mouth full of food. She accidentally send some flying to Ruby's shirt.

"Ew!" The boy started to panic and whine about his clothes now contaminated with filth. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Whatever!" Sapphire scoffed. "I went along with ya to suffer the horror of fashion and stuff so now you hafta deal with me!"

Ruby sighed in defeat. He had pulled Sapphire into many clothing stores and bought a lot of sewing materials as well as forcing her to try on some clothes. "Fine, but at least don't act like a barbarian when you eat too. People are staring at us."

The brunette shot him a glare. "How many freakin' time did I hafta to tell you that I'm no barbarian?!"

"Your actions contradicts your words all the time!" Ruby retorted. Sapphire growled and threw a salad in his face.

"SAPPHIRE!" The boy exclaimed angrily as his face was now full of lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, and other vegetables in a salad. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"It hurts when _you _called me that." The brunette muttered, her bangs shadowing her eyes as she stood up and storm away. Ruby stared after her, trying to process what she just said.

"Why is she so difficult..." the boy sighed before chasing after the brunette, but not forgetting his shopping bag as well.

* * *

Yellow stopped outside of a flower shop, looking at the different type of flowers displayed right outside.

_...Flowers...Like the one of Chuchu's wore._

"Yellow, are you okay?" The boy asked in concern. She gave him a false smile and shook her head.

"I'm fine." The boy didn't look convinced, he could detect a lie anywhere.

"If you have something on your mind, you can always talk to one of us." he offered. The girl contemplated it, but not sure how to respond to that. He and his friends wouldn't be able to comprehend, would they? If she were to tell them, she would surely get them into more trouble.

Yellow was then reminded of the nightmare and shivered. She didn't want that to happen, never again. Maybe she should keep a distance, as far as possible since being close to them would only bring misfortune.

"Yellow, you're spacing out again." the boy waved a hand in front of her so that she would snapped out of her reverie.

"A-ah! S-sorry!" she stammered. "I-I was j-just thinking."

Red chuckled, "It's fine if you don't want to tell us, but I'll be there to lend an ear if you ever want to talk!"

That made the girl blushed slightly. "O-okay..."

"Great, now let's - " he was interjected by a familiar voice.

"Red?" the boy turned remotely towards the source to find a redhead girl. Misty.

"M-Misty?"

"Oh my gosh! It's really you~!" The said girl lunged at him for a hug. "This is such a coincidence!"

"Uh..."

"What are you doing here? And how come you didn't invite me, your girlfriend?"

"Misty..." Red said in exasperation, prying the girl off of him. _I never agreed to that. _Red wanted to say that but he didn't want to hurt the redhead's feelings. He didn't know how to deal with girls either.

"Blue took us here."

"Us?" Misty tilted her head and then noticed Yellow standing awkwardly near them.

"...H-hi!" The demure girl squeaked.

"Yeah, the whole gang is somewhere in this place." Red explained.

"Um...is that Sapphire?" Yellow asked, pointing to a girl n the distance, who was running closer and closer to them. Soon, she flew right by.

"Sapphire, wait up!" Ruby's shout came after.

"Looks like Sapph's upset about something Ruby said again." Red commentated as the three stare after the retreating figures.

The trio decided to just stroll around though Red felt uncomfortable, Yellow felt like an awkward third wheel, while Misty was in happy-go-lucky mood.

_Yellow, be careful. _Mew warned in a serious tone.

_Something's going to happen soon? _Yellow inquired, relieved that she can get her mind off of the tension.

_If my senses are correc - _Mew's telepathic was cut off by a rumble. The whole mall started shaking as if an earthquake hit it.

"What's going on?"

"An earthquake?"

Yellow looked up to see the ceiling starting to crumble down. "GUYS, GET AWAY FROM HERE!" she exclaimed, pushing the two befuddled teens out of the way as the crumbled ceiling started to fall on top of them, followed up by...water?

Red and Misty was safely out of the way with only a few scratches. They were laying on the floor, covering themselves. The messy rave hair boy picked himself up onto his hands and knees, trying to process what just happened.

"Yellow?" He asked aloud, looking around only to find Misty. They were the only ones that were put in any danger, the other shoppers were perfectly fine, albeit shocked and terrified at what just happened. They started to panic and ran away from the site.

"Oh my Arceus! Red, Misty!" cried Blue as she and the others were nearby when it happened. "Are you two okay?!"

"S-somehow..." Misty replied, picking herself up too. "Red, what about you?"

"..." They didn't get any answer from the boy, but noticed the he was gaping at something. They darted their eyes in his direction to see a figure standing on top of all that heap of rubble.

* * *

**Finish chapter~! **

**Again, sorry for the late update!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Who is that Mutant?

Chapter 12

**Hi there Pokepeeps! Here's the latest chapter for this story! Sorry that it's taking me so long to update T.T**

**And I'll update my other stories...when I find the time to write it... But read and tell me how this chapter is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

_"GUYS, GET AWAY FROM HERE!" she exclaimed, pushing the two befuddled teens out of the way as the crumbled ceiling started to fall on top of them, followed up by...water?_

_Red and Misty were safely out of the way with only a few scratches. They were laying on the floor, covering themselves. The messy rave hair boy picked himself up onto his hands and knees, trying to process what just happened._

_"Yellow?" He asked aloud, looking around only to find Misty. They were the only ones that were put in any danger; the other shoppers were perfectly fine, albeit shocked and terrified at what just happened. They started to panic and ran away from the site._

_"Oh my Arceus! Red, Misty!" cried Blue as she and the others were nearby when it happened. "Are you two okay?!"_

_"S-somehow..." Misty replied, picking herself up too. "Red, what about you?"_

_"..." They didn't get any answer from the boy, but noticed the he was gaping at something. They darted their eyes in his direction to see a figure standing on top of all that heap of rubble._

* * *

The figure stood tall and firm on the pile of rubble with various water type pokemon surrounding her. Her lifeless, icy blue eyes studying the place she had landed. She wore a thigh length aqua-blue rain coat with only the top buttoned. Her ocean-marine hair was covered up by the hood that also had Azumarill-like ears, albeit her anti-gravity pigtails failed to be hidden. Instead, they stuck out like sore thumb. Underneath the coat was an azure dress that had the same length as the coat, with white foaming bubbles imprinted on the bottom like that of Azumarill's her feet were a pair of blue rain boots. She had a pearly blue orb attached to the end of her thin, zigzagging black tail.

The Dexholders didn't know what to make of this.

"Y-Yellow...where is she?!" Red started to look around in panic but said girl was nowhere to be found. However, his voice was heard by the figure and she darted her eyes towards the group. Her hand was raised and water gathered above her, forming a large sphere. The water sphere began to spin faster and faster, until a saucer was created. She sent it their way.

The gang couldn't respond as it happened so fast. All they could do was to close their eyes and anticipated for the worst.

A flash of light and a protective shield was placed around them by someone. The girl sighed in relief when she got there in time.

_"That was unexpected."_ Mew remarked, hovering beside Yellow.

"Tch." The impact made her stumble back but unharmed. Red peeked open his eyes to find a familiar girl in front of them.

"Chuchu?!"

Yellow's ears perked up at the name, forgetting for a slight moment that that was the name she had told them.

"Don't just stand there!" She exclaimed. "Get out of the way!"

"Target acquired." Said the figure as she appeared before Yellow and hitting the blonde in the stomach with a water punch. The girl skittered back but stood back up quickly.

The figure extended a hand out, a water sphere form in front of her palm before it was launched at Yellow. The girl quickly tumbled out of the way and it collided with a shop.

"Looks like she's only after me." Yellow muttered, trying to formulate a plan so that none of her friends could get hurt. She concluded that she needed to lead the enemy out of the building. Fighting in the wide open space was better anyways. But the mysterious girl had gotten one step ahead of her.

"Move and your friends will get it." threatened the figure, snapping Yellow out of her thoughts. She watched in horror as Red and the others were surrounded by the water type Pokemon, along with water needles floating in the air.

"Just who are you?" The blonde growled in menace, her eyes dilating into a dangerous glare.

"I am a mutant of Team Gijinka," She replied emotionlessly, as if she was controlled. "Send to eliminate you."

"Team Gijinka?" Yellow muttered, not knowing that they had a name like that. She glanced at her friends as they pulled out their pokeballs to fight.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw another water attack aimed at her. This time, she conjured up a lightning sword and dispersed the water sphere. Yellow charged in with a slash, which was blocked by a shield of water.

The girl let drip a few droplets of water from her hands and created water shurikens. She thrust them at Yellow. She managed to dodge some but was hit by others, causing some cuts by the sharpness even if it was made of water. This isn't the ideal place to fight, she need to get out. Her eyes wandered around as she dodged the girl's punches, kicks, and...water-made weapons.

The girl brought water sending vertically in a crescent shape, as fast as a wind current. Yellow contemplated on dodging but realizing Red and the others were a distance behind her.

Instead, she focused on a light barrier to protect everyone. It didn't work, the crescent wave was more penetrating that she had expected and it shattered the blonde's defense, sending her backwards.

She yelped in pain when she collided with one of the water types, which became a cushion for the wall that they were to hit.

_"Chuchu!"_ Mew exclaimed in worry for the blonde. Yellow sat up and rubbed her bottom, but nodded nonetheless to reassure her pokemon friend that it was of minor injury.

"Pika, Thunderbolt!" Red called suddenly. The blonde barely looked up when aqua clashed with lightning in front of her, causing a mini explosion.

"Are you okay?" The raven haired boy repeated the question that Mew had asked. Yellow nodded again and didn't realize that the boy was helping her up.

"Sunbo, Sunny Day!" The Sun Pokemon created an illusion of a sun above them.

"Megree! Solar Beam!" The Herb Pokemon unleashed a beam of energy that were concentrated in its flower petals. The attack sent the Azumarill mutant retreating back.

Yellow looked around to see Blue and Green fending off perfectly fine, Gold and Crystal actually worked well as a team, Silver and Emerald somehow appeared out of nowhere and now tangled into the mess. Ruby and Sapphire, they're fighting...among themselves.

"Oi, Prissy boy! Why dun cha help us out 'ere?!" Sapphire reprimanded at the red eyed boy who was trying to avoid getting his clothes stained, especially hit white hat.

"I refuse to fight." He answered bluntly with a straight face. The brunette anime fell and fumed, "What?! You 'ave been sayin' dat all the time! What the hell is yer reason?!"

"I deem battles barbaric and I rather not have my Pokemon getting filthy."

"HOW DA HELL CAN YA SAY DAT RIGHT NOW?!"

Ruby detected a torrent of water that was shot in their direction. He grabbed Sapphire and ducked for cover as it hit the ground. The impact was piercing through the floor and sending tiles flying everywhere. A large chuck hit his back and he had to bit his tongue as to not scream, for the sake of not blaring at the brunette's sensitive hearing.

"Ruby!" The girl exclaimed in shock. She hadn't sense the attack coming while she was angry over the boy and she hadn't expect him to cover her. The ruby eyed boy looked at the girl with eyes of indifference and smiled a little, seeing that she was fine.

"Since they ruined my outfit," He said in a steady tone, standing up to face the enemy. He took two pokeballs from his belt and enlarged them. Ruby's expression darkened, from his dirty clothes or from them almost hurting Sapphire, it's difficult to say. "They're going to pay."

Yellow look back to her situation and pushed back the Azumarill mutant. Deciding that they dealt enough damage to the mall, she made a large leap up into the hole on the room. The girl followed her while the other pokemon continued fighting with the Dexholders.

It was raining hard outside, with the side of lightning and thunder. The droplets cascaded down the blonde's face as she glared down at the other girl. The weather could work to both of their advantages, it's just the matter of who can deal the most damage and last the longest.

The girl froze the rain droplets in motion and shaped it into pelting needles, aiming it at Yellow. She conjured another Light Screen but it slowly shatter away by the bullet speed water, some grazing past her exposed face. Once the shield broke, she charged in with the speed of a Quick Attack and hit her with a Thunder Punch. The blunette didn't yelp in pain or flinched at the electrical contact, a weakness she knew water types like her must have. The Azurmarill mutant only extended her zigzagging tail up, surrounding with water. She brought it down upon Yellow, only for it to be blocked by the blonde twisting around to connect the Aqua Tail with her Iron Tail.

_"Yellow, she seemed to be controlled." _Mew hypothesized, levitating to her side after flying out of the ceiling.

"What do you mean by that?" she looked at her pink friend from the corner of her eyes.

_"I can't detect any emotions from her. Her movements aren't that of her own, it's too remote."_ Mew explained.

"Then..." She became hesitant, knowing that this was an innocent girl being possessed and controlled. A torrent came about her, catching her off guard. She was send flying off the four story building.

_"Yellow!"_ Mew exclaimed, trying to reach the blonde but before she can, she was being choked. The girl had grabbed hold of her in a death grip. In an attempt, she teleported, but she took the girl with her as well. They ended up in a parking lot next to the mall since Mew couldn't teleport at long distances due to her not being able to concentrate.

Though she was free of her grasp, Mew didn't know what happened to Yellow. On top of that, the girl seemed to be after her now. Mew's top priority was to see if yellow was safe, and then she can deal with the Azumarill mutant.

"Whirlwind!" a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere, sending the girl flying against a car while Mew stand her ground...or air. Mew covered her eyes from the gale, and then opened them again upon hearing strong flapping of wings. She saw Yellow with Butterfree wings sprouting behind her back - Wait...no, it was a Butterfree _holding _the blonde while they approached.

The Butterfly Pokemon let go of Yellow and she landed safely onto the ground. She thanked the bug type, calling her 'Kitty'. The Pokemon cried out in joy and fly in circles above Yellow and Mew despite the pelting rain soaking his wings.

Mew didn't know whether to be happy by yet another reunion or astound. But they didn't have time to chat when a car was thrown their way. They looked at the girl with disblief, not expected a car. Both of them were hit and let out a blood curling scream, Mew tried to lessen to impact with Protect so that they wouldn't be crushed under the weight when they hit the ground. When the blonde tried to stand once more, the Azumarill mutant lifted yet another car with one hand, her body glow an outline of red as she did so.

Yellow can only dodge or shield against the girl's attacks, but she was getting tired while her opponent showed no sign of fatigue. Mew noticed her lack of offense after learning about the situation and feared that Yellow collapse first if she didn't fight back.

_"Yellow, you have to defeat her!" _The psychic type pleaded.

"But..."

_"If you don't, you'll be at your limit while she will go over!" _Mew argued. _"Her body won't be able to take that pressure and injury!"_

Yellow screeched to a halt and contemplated what Mew was reasoning. She bit the bottom of her lips, knowing that she'll have to knock her out.

Dark clouds above the blonde rumbled with thunder. At her call, it send lightning down onto Yellow's raised hand, charging her for a powerful attack. Meanwhile, the Azumarill mutant called up a monstrous tidal wave, herself ridding within the wave and charged towards the blonde.

By this time, Yellow's body was filled with a strong electrical current as she held up a condensed lightning bolt. She sprinted head on with the tidal wave at an impressive speed, with electricity trailing behind her. Lightning clashed with water, causing an explosion.

At the end of this battle, the girl collapsed onto the ground while Yellow was still standing, heaving puffs of breathes. The girl slowly returned into a human form, with chestnut brown hair and two pigtails that defied gravity. She wore a white puffy hat with a red bow adorning the side, red shirt with a white collar, blue overalls that only reached to her thighs, long white stockings and red shoes. This girl looked familiar to the blonde, yet she couldn't put a finger on who.

She was sleeping soundly in a pool of water as the rain let up.

"What's going to happen to her now?"

Mew shook her head, not exactly sure what the answer was exactly. They will have to interrogate the girl once she wakes up before coming to a possible conclusion. They heard splattering of footsteps on water.

"Oh my Arceus!" Crystal exclaimed upon seeing the wreckage of a parking lot, a hand went up to cover her gaping mouth. Ah, the girl looked like Crystal...wait...Are they...?

"Holy...It look like a hurricane just been here!" Gold pointed to the upside down cars against another and the cracked cement. The two was then followed up by Emerald and Silver, giving the same reaction. They came closer to Yellow and stopped dead when they saw who was lying next to her.

Crystal was the first to react by lifting a trembling finger. "L-L-Ly...ra?!" She rasped out in utter shock. She made a mad dash for the girl whose name was Lyra. The blunette cradled her in her arm, shaking the girl subtly to see if she will respond.

Lyra winced slightly before lifting her tired eyelids at the forced awakening. "...Sis?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and only managed that out before the brunette fell unconscious once more. Her response confirmed Yellow's suspicion.

Uncontrollable tears streamed down Crystal cheeks, mixed with happiness, shock, and sadness. Gold and Emerald headed for Crystal while Silver trudged towards Yellow, grabbing her by her jacket. A look of malice seeped into his eyes.

"What did you do to her?" he growled.

Yellow's shock turned into that of confusion and she stared straight into his silver eyes, finding herself becoming unusually calm and cold. As usual, she was easily to be the blame, just like how the police chased her whenever she made an appearance. They were just so eager to find an scapegoat to everything out of the ordinary.

"I didn't do anything." She replied firmly, ripping herself away from his grip.

"If anything, she's the cause of all this trouble," The blonde continued, turning into an icy tone. "And I'm only here to clean the mess." She turned to have her back faced to them. Kitty landed atop her golden yellow hair when Yellow requested for Mew to teleport them away.

...

"You think that's all of them?" Ruby asked of Sapphire as they finished off the last of the attacking Pokemon. The brunette used her sharp senses around her surround. Upon finding nothing, she shook her head.

"Dat's all."

"Yellow! Where are you?!" Red and Blue called out to their missing friend.

Tiny rubble of the ceiling tiles started to roll down, bringing the attention of the Kanto and Hoenn natives. A hand pushed away a larger chunk of rock away. There came a cough from within and they made their way towards the source. They helped remove the disastrous pile to fine the raven haired girl.

"Hi!" She smiled meekly when they found her. She had secretly told Mew to put her under the rubble to avoid suspicious questions. Kitty was safely put into his Pokeball.

They sighed in relieve and helped Yellow out of her predicament. Other than a few scratches and cuts here and there, she came out unscathed. Blue fretted over how her condition was, to which Yellow assured that she was fine, albeit she was drained inside. All the while, Misty was fretting over Red's health since he had taken a hit for her in the sudden fight. Ruby griping about how his clothes got damaged and Sapphire getting ticked off by his girly act.

"SHADDUP!" Ruby won't be waking up anytime soon.

* * *

Heavy breathes in and out, air cutters being aimed at a girl while she was on the run. Her aqua-marine blue hair swayed back and forth, two pink discs held up her hair into two ponytails with a few tresses framing her face. Her bangs covered one of her crimson red eyes.

She wore a white shirt that looked to be a little oversize, wide sleeves, the end of the shirt was split and frilled out to look like that of a ballerina tutu. Her skirt was of a dark gray with blue accenting the hems. Her blue tie fluttered to her side and blue boots pounding on the ground as she continued running from the attacks.

What was she going to do? She didn't have enough energy to use Teleport anymore. They'll surround her within minutes if she doesn't think of something fast. Just as that thought crossed her mind, she was sent off her feet by another Air Cutter. She yelped as she met face to face with the grass-filled dirt. The girl sputtered a mouthful and coughed. She looked behind her with fear evident in her eyes. There were a flock of men dressed in purple or blue. Some have large blue bat wings while others have two small purple ones under two large ones, either blue hair and pointy blue bat ears or purple hair with pointy purple bat ears.

She didn't come all this way back for it just to end like this right? It just can't end this way. _Someone please help!_

"Blizzard!"

"Discharge!"

A mix of electricity and snow attacked the Golbat and Crobat mutants. They flinched at the type advantage attacks and retreated.

"That's right! And don't come back!" shouted an energetic blonde with orange eyes and a long sleeved, orange and white striped shirt, green scarf, a pair of dark gray pants, and brown shoes. He have an orange poketech on his wrist and a single strapped bag slinging over his shoulder as he stomped the ground at the disappearing bat mutants. A Luxray standing by his side watching him as acted like an angry Mankey.

"Those are what the International Police told us to look out for?! Just what are those things?!"

"Pearl, calm down!" pleaded a boy with charcoal hair and blue eyes. He wore a red hat with half a pokeball imprinted on the side. He have on a blue jacket, a white scarf wrapped around his next, a red shirt underneath, a blue Poketech wrapped around his wrist, blue jeans and red shoes.

He was eating a rice ball and tossing another one to the Mamoswine behind him, who chomped on it happily.

"Why are you still eating Dia?!" Pearl exclaimed incredulously. "We _just _had lunch!"

"That was ten minutes ago!" The raven haired boy argued back.

"Diamond, your stomach is an endless pit." sighed a female voice, followed by the clip clop of a Rapidash. A girl with silver eyes and silky platinum hair that reached past her shoulders sat atop the flamed horse. Two pink triangular clips clipped the side of her hair, letting it frame her face. She wore a white beanie on her head, a pink coat that was long enough to hide the skirt underneath. A faint pink scarf wrapped around her neck. Her hands are folded upon her lap as both her legs, with white stockings and pink boots, faced the side of the Fire Horse Pokemon. Two rings, one of diamond and the other of pearl, fit snugly on her hand along with a pink Poketech.

"Missy! Why were you taking your time?!" Pearl chastised. "This girl was in trouble you know!" The blonde pointed at the green haired girl who was currently sitting up, looking at them blankly.

"I believed you two were more than capable of handling the situation." The girl replied with poise. Pearl scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aw geez, really? That's so n- HEY! DON'T TRY TO BUTTER YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS!" He went from being flattered by the statement to being affronted by it in a split moment's time. The girl whose called Missy slide down her Rapidash and approached the green haired girl, ignoring Pearl's griping.

"HEY! DON'T JUST IGNORE PEOPLE!"

"Are you alright?" She inquired, lending a hand out to help her up. The young girl nodded absentmindedly and took the offer.

"Aren't you cold?" Diamond inquired, looking over the green haired girl's simple clothing. "The Sinnoh region is known for getting extremely cold, especially when you get closer to Snowpoint City."

"N-no! I'm perfectly fine!" She stutters, an icy breath escape her mouth. She turned to the elegantly poised girl, pondering something.

"Are you...Platinum?"

The said girl stiffened, the two boys became on guard and now wary of the green haired girl. All three of them reached for a pokeball just in case anything happens.

"W-wait!" She waved her hands back and forth in front of her to stop them from getting the wrong idea. "Y-you don't understand! I mean you do, but you don't! I-I don't mean any harm! I just..." She tried hard to find the right words to explain the situation before things take turn for the worst.

"Y-you see...I um..." She sighed. "I need your assistance, all three of you."

The Sinnoh trio didn't drop their guard but ready to listen nonetheless.

"My name is Lannettia..." She looked up to the sky when the wind blew pass. "And the world as you know it might come crashing down."

* * *

**Finish chapter~! **

**Again, sorry for the late update! And I don't know when I'll be updating again...**


End file.
